


The Medallions' Call

by Cajun_Moma2014



Series: Feudal Pirates Series [1]
Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajun_Moma2014/pseuds/Cajun_Moma2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome thought that once the Jewel would be complete she would be able to return home to her normal life. She should have realized that wouldn't have happened. She was glad though, being normal was vastly overrated and Captain Jack Sparrow was far from normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dark Lunar Love

Edited: 06/04/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Inuyasha x Pirates of the Caribbean

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

I OWN NOTHING!

…

The murky waters of the ocean flowed around a small woman with deep forest green eyes, sitting in the small traveling boat of hers glaring at what one would guess is an empty bottle of something. The woman wore black Capri which were slit completely down the outside parts of her legs tied off with a criss-crossing black string and tied of with a tassel like object. The woman's toned stomach was shown off because of her wearing only a red and white lace corset, topped with a white and gold cloak with some golden chains. One of the sleeves of said cloak were worn on her arm while the rest just hung loosely. On her other arm she wore a brown and black gauntlet which was currently hiding her pirate insignia; the thing that proved she had a run in and dealings with the East India Trading Company. She wore a worn out red plaited bandana with an anchor symbol; also sporting a large brown carrier belt upon her waist which held her leftover powder, ammo and poisons as well as a few small knives. She held a holster on her left hip for her pistol and hidden behind her overgrown cloak was a sheath for her blade. This woman may not look like much but in truth she was a true scourge of the seas; nicknamed The Raven Queen for her many battle rumors and her old raven tattoo located right above her pirate insignia and again on her left calf.

But anyway back to this legendary pirate glaring…

Apparently the woman lost her glaring contest soon after because she gives a defeated sigh, then spoke.

"Damn why is the rum always gone? Ah well, nothing to do but find a port now I guess." she stated, standing up, slightly wobbling as she did so.

As soon as she righted herself though she sensed something to the left side of her and turned around gracefully tipping her three cornered hat and placing it over her heart, showing respect to three hanging pirate skeletons with an old withering sign reading "Pirates Ye Be Warned".

After placing her hat back atop her head the Raven Queen or as few know her as her true name, Kagome resumed commandeering her temporary accommodation, until fifteen minutes later she reached her destination, … Port Royal.

…

7 years earlier elsewhere…

'Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We kidnap, we ravage and don't give a hoot,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.'

A little girl, around ten years old sang softly, a fabled pirates' song, which as of now she knows nothing of. The hidden meaning is lost upon her of the lullaby she so lovingly sings. She has her long hair tied back into a low pony tail with big curls at the bottom. She wears a graying dress made of silk. And is currently looking upon the gentle foaming waves on one of the most powerful naval ships of her time.

The girl appeared to be alone, lost in her own world, that is until she gasped aloud. Even after the appendage was no longer there the feeling of a cold and wrinkled hand upon her shoulder was still there.

"Quiet missy. Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down upon us. Do ya?" asked a middle aged man.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do." stated a naval officer aboard the ship.

"She was singing about pirates; Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." stated the now known Gibbs

"Considered them marked." retorted back the officer "On your way."

"Yes, Lieutenant." said Gibbs walking away but not before mumbling

'It's bad luck to have a woman on board too… even a miniature sized one.' he finished taking a swig of rum, moving on towards another part of the ship.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." said the girl completely ignoring Gibbs.

The officer, who was earlier reprimanding Gibbs, smiled gently at the girl before replying, " Think again Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them; I see to intend that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears the pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop."

The girl now known as Miss Swann looks on in confusion and turned to Mr. Gibbs knowing he would give her an answer.

And the older drunk man did not fail as he noticed her staring at him, he dramtically tilted his head to the side then put his arm slightly above his head and in the air by grabbing his tie; and allowed his tongue to stick out.

Another more revered man stepped into the conversation at this time and hastily interjected,

"Lieutenant Norrington.." the man panted " I appreciate your fervor but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter." he finished in one breath.

"My apologies Gov'nor Swann." said Norrington in a stoic voice.

"Actually I find it all fascinating." said Miss Swann

"Yes," mumbled her father "that's what concerns me."

And with that the three men walk away leaving young Miss Swann to look out into the sea once more. Her peace at gazing upon the ocean was short lived however, as the ship began its trek more than the slightly calm waters began making its way towards her. Something or rather someone was floating in the water.

"Look! Over there! There's a boy in the water!" she screamed pointing out of the ship. Causing everyone, Norrington in the lead of the group to drop what they were doing and go towards the governor's young heir.

"Man Overboard!" yelled a random member of the crew.

"Well what are you waiting for?" question Norrington "Haul him aboard. Haul him aboard!" he yelled

"He's still breathing." said Norrington after the boy was brought on deck.

"Mary Mother of God…" whispered Gibbs gaining the attention of the crew who then began whispering all at once.

"What happened here?" one of them questioned

"Probably had a mishap with some powder that's all" said Norrington.

"Lot of good that did 'em" said Gibbs receiving glares from the lieutenant and governor, "What everyone's thinking' it; I'm just sayin' it. Pirates!" he finished

"No, no Norrington is right, it's probably just an accident." said the governor

None of them noticing how Miss Swann walked gently over to the fallen boy, carefully observing him not heeding any attention of the orders the Lieutenant was barking out.

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be under your charge."

"Yes father." said Elizabeth walking towards the cabin where the young boy was being held.

Once the soldiers left the cabin Elizabeth walked over to the boy and started to caress his face and brush his bangs away from his eyes; until she notices something on his neck and follows it down with her hand barely touching his skin.

As she finally reaches his chest she picks up the medallion and brings it up to her face to examine it better. As she traces the patterns of the coin she realizes what it means.

After a gasp "You're a…you're a pirate." she whispers with the coin still held in her hand

Right after those words escaped her lips the boy moves and grabs the girl's arm which holds his medallion. Not that he realizes it he just looks at her curiously gasping for breath.

"It's okay. You're safe now. My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"William Turner."

"It's alright Will I'm watching over you." she whispers just as Will passes out again.

Elizabeth hears footsteps and quickly turns around hiding the medallion behind her back waiting for the one who was walking towards her.

"Have you found out anything?" asks Norrington

"His name's William Turner." she said a little too quickly then adding, "That's all I found out."

"Very well." mumbled Norrington and then he walked out of the cabin

Present:

'What a strange vision a well at least I know when I finally meet up with that boy and girl; they'll keep things interesting.

'Now where shall I stay for th-' thought Kagome before being run into someone.

Only to look up and see a boy around seventeen years old on the ground in front of her; scrambling to pick up the box and its contents he just dropped.

"Watch where the hell you're going next time, brat." said Kagome in a harsh voice and getting up and walking past the insolent little whelp.

'Little kid better be lucky he was so cute and will bring some entertainment in my boring old life.'

ONE WEEK LATER

A man, with long black and braided hair hidden by his pirate hat, stands atop the topmast of his dingy, over looking and coming to a port.

Just as soon as one would get a good look at his masculine yet majestic stance; he jumped off of the mast and onto the deck of the boat only to grab a bucket and start to empty it of all the water it had accumulated.

He only stops however when his boat goes by three pirate skeletons with a sign right next to them saying 'Pirates Ye Be Warned'. As any good natured pirate would he tips his head downward and takes his hat off only to place it over his heart then wave in their direction.

Now noticing how close he is to port the handsome man climbs back onto the topmast and awaits to land in Port Royal.

Upon gazing at the small port town the man allowed a satisfied smirk to grace his face. It only grew as he got closer to land and he began humming a familiar tune.

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a Pirate's Life for Me …"

…

Edited: 06/04/12

Dark Lunar Love


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Lunar Love

Edited: 06/05/12

AN: For your reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and old comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

…

PREVIOUSLY:

…

After placing her hat back atop her head the Raven Queen or as few know her as her true name, Kagome resumes commandeering her temporary accommodation, until fifteen minutes later she reaches her destination Port Royal.

"Watch where the hell you're going next time, gaki." said Kagome in a harsh voice and getting up and walking past the insolent little whelp.

old life.'

He only stops however when his boat goes by three pirate skeletons with a sign right next to them saying 'Pirates Ye Be Warned'. As any good natured pirate would he tips his head downward and takes his hat off only to place it over his heart then wave in their direction.

Now noticing how close he is to port the handsome man climbs back onto the topmast and awaits to land in Port Royal.

…

NOW:

…

All of the sailors working at the port of Port Royal noticed something very strange that day. A bucket, not one of their own, floating towards them and their town, causing them to stop working and just stare at the mentioned object. Then to the reason why said bucket was floating in the water.

A handsome man of about 20 years old with long braided black hair with a three pointed hat was on the top mast of his now almost sunken dingy.

With perfect timing the man stepped off of the sinking dingy and onto the dock walking on like his boat didn't just sink.

As said man walks with a proud jump in his step he crosses paths with one would guess 'record keeper' of the dock.

"Wha-. Hold up there you." said the man with the white wig on causing the man of twenty years to turn around to see what he wanted.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." stated the man opening up his book, "and I shall need to know your name."

"What do you say to three shillings," said the man reaching into his pocket, "and we forget the name?"

The old man looks up at him and says "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." then walking away never noticing the younger pirate taking a bag of shillings off of his podium then continuing on his way.

…

A young woman around sixteen or seventeen years old wakes up with a startled gasp.

The girl, known by most as Elizabeth Swann, sat up in her bed and moved a candle from her nightstand, making room for the books she was currently taking out of her drawer.

After it appears to be empty, she put her hand inside letting her fingers trail across he edge until they pressed a secret button, causing the bottom part of the drawer to lift and reveal a golden skeletal medallion. She traced he object with obvious care looking at it for quite some time before finally placing it around her neck.

As soon as Elizabeth let go of the medallion to let it rest on her bosom, there comes a reverent knocking on her door.

"Elizabeth?"

Again with the knocking.

Elizabeth then jumps to her vanity to retrieve a robe to hide the medallion from her father.

"Are you alright? Are you decent?"

"Ah. Yes. Yes." said Elizabeth hiding the medallion in her nightgown

"Still abed at this hour?" said Governor Swann entering his daughter's room with two maids.

The maids of which are currently opening the curtains to her room as her father speaks yet again, obviously not expecting a reply from the younger girl.

"Oh, it's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." he said as the maids opened all of the windows. And then reaching over to open a box that one of the maids were carrying.

Elizabeth walks over to it and gasps then takes it out of the box.

"Oh, it's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" asked her father

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" asked Elizabeth turning around and glaring at her father

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?' he asked back causing Elizabeth to release the glare she was holding against her father and smile before walking to her changing screens with her two maids as her father said,

"Go on." and once she is behind it he looks out the window and starts to speak again, "Actually, I… I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it." said a cocky Elizabeth sticking her head from the changing board to once again glare at her father.

"Commodore Norrington as he's about to become." said the governor smiling off his daughter's glare and continuing, "A fine gentlemen, don't you think? He fancies you, you know?"

He finished then hearing gasps coming from his daughter asks, "Elizabeth, How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." she gasps out as one of her maids tightens her corset.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well woman in London must've learnt not to breathe." she says through gritted teeth then grasping her chest almost painfully.

The governor just smiles at his only child's humor but then turns around as one of the butlers comes in and says,

"Milord, you have a visitor."

DOWNSTAIRS

A young man about seventeen years old seems to be pacing in front of a window admiring the lighting of the mansion with a box in his arm.

The boy then gets closer to the wall candle stand and touches it to examine it closer yet it breaks off as soon as he hears approaching footsteps so he places it inside an umbrella stand.

Then stand around awaiting the lord of the house with such an innocent face and smile you know he did something wrong.

"Ah, Mr. Turner. Good to see you again." said Governor Swann walking down the stairs

"Good day, sir." said William putting down the box he was carrying to a nearby table, "I have your order." he said opening the box and taking out a beautifully crafted sword. And handing it to the governor.

"Well." said governor Swann taking out the blade from its sheath to examine it closer as William speaks again.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." inquired Turner holding his hands out to take back the sword which the governor handed back with great and uncomfortable unease.

"Perfectly balanced." said William balancing the sword on his two forefingers then continuing, "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." he spoke looking at the governor directly then flipping the sword in the air and catching it with his other hand holding it out for the governor to take again

"Impressive. Very impressive." said Swann taking back the sword, "Now, now."

"Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this." Swann said putting the blade back in its sheath.

"Do pass my compliments on to your master."

"I shall." said Will with a forced smile, "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." he finished saying as he then once again looks up because of more footsteps

"Elizabeth. You look absolutely stunning." said Swann causing his daughter to look up at his voice.

Her face however brightening when she sees William. She then rushes down the stairs, saying, "Will."

"It's good to see you." she says coming down the stairs and in front of him continuing

"I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" he asks thoroughly embarrassed and flustered about talking about this in front of Elizabeth's father.

"Yes, is that entirely proper for you-" started the governor but Elizabeth didn't let him finish

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" asked Elizabeth brushing off her father's rant and looking expectantly to Will

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" asked the young blacksmith

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" said an exasperated young woman

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." stated William

"There. See?" interrupted Swann turning to his daughter, "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going. There you are." said the governor reaching over to grab the boxed sword.

"Good day, Mr. Turner." said Elizabeth walking out of the door and towards her father.

"Come along."

"Good day." said Will walking to the doorway, "Elizabeth."

He finished as the horse and carriage rode off, with Elizabeth looking back.

Back at the town square a band is playing a naval march. As all the navy sailors march to the beat of the song.

Young Elizabeth was fanning her self trying to let the air flow into her lungs better.

In the archway however stands a pretty young and exotic woman to this place watching the whole ordeal but mainly on one young Miss who is trying to fan the breath into her.

'Things will start to get very interesting soon.' the young mysterious woman thought.

…

Elsewhere our young shilling stealing pirate friend has his eyes set on one of the pretty little naval ships docked on the private port for those who serve directly under the king.

No one noticing him slip away and onto the path of the dock.

"Two paces march!"

"Right about-face!"

"Present arms!"

And with that Commodore Norrington walks down the line of arms and receives his new coronation sword.

…

Our still pirate mystery man has now made it past the guarding sailors and to the naval docks. Now past two dumb looking ones that are probably the lowest ranking soldiers in the king's army.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." said the taller and skinnier of the two.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately." said the handsome pirate trying to once again pass by the two sailors yet being prevented by the two once again.

"There's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort. How could it be two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure the dock stays off limits." once again spoke the taller sailor of the two.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me that a ship like that," he said pointing to said ship and walking away from the two yet stopping when they once again walk in front of him, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"The Dauntless is the power in these waters, true. But there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed." said the same sailor that has been talking

"I've heard of one." said the handsome young man, "It's supposed to be very fast. Nigh uncatchable. The Black Pearl."

"Ha. Well, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." said the fat black haired sailor speaking for the first time.

"Black Pearl is a real ship." said the other one

"No. No it's not."

"Yes it is. I've seen it." said the skinny sailor

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No." said the fat one turning back to the pirate

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh. No ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell spat him out," at this point our handsome pirate friend walks away from the two bickering sailors and onto the Interceptor, "could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what your saying?"

The other sailor just shakes his head yes and smiles, but says, "No."

"Like I said there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." said the fat black haired man turning back to the younger pirate. Yet they both turn around at the same time to see the mysterious man pretending or practicing to commandeer the Interceptor.

"Hey!" one yells out as they both run onto the ship "You!"

"Get away from there!" they yell as they both cock their guns

"You don't have permission to be there." said the fat one running up to the main deck

"I'm sorry. It's just such a pretty boat-er ship." said the man

"What's your name?" asked the taller one

"Smith. Or Smithy if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" asked the fat one

"Yeah. And no lies." said the other one still holding his gun with shaking hands

"Well, then, I confess." started 'Smithy' walking away from the steering wheel and towards the two sailors, "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."

"I said no lies."

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you." aided 'Smithy' with a smile. It was fun watching idiots squabble.

…

"May I have a moment?" asked the newly promoted Commodore Norrington to Elizabeth Swann who only nodded as she allowed Norrington to lead her to the fort's edge where they could over-look the sea together.

As soon as they arrive at the end of the fort Elizabeth starts to breath heavy and then walks onto a ledge of the stone fort, with Norrington not too far behind.

"You look lovely Elizabeth." started Norrington not noticing how Elizabeth starts to fan herself even more.

"I apologize if I may seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

"I can't breathe."

"Yes I'm a bit nervous myself." and as soon as the words started to pour out of his mouth Elizabeth passed out and fell into the water.

…

Our pirate seems to have made new friends and starts by telling some of his life experiences as a 'sailor'.

"And then they made me their chief." he almost finished but stopped short as all three turned to hear a splash from the water.

…

Commodore Norrington turns around just as soon as Elizabeth hits the water. He runs to the archway and starts screaming her name causing other sailors to come to see what is wrong.

As Norrington sees others coming he starts trying to take off his jacket and hand it to one of them but they both say,

"The rocks. Sir, it's a wonder she missed them."

As soon as they tell him this he runs down to the closest dock to try and retrieve Elizabeth.

…

"Will you be saving her?" asked Mr. Smith

"I can't swim." said the fat one to his right

Smithy then turns to the other one but with a shake of his said signaling no takes off his hat and arms then hands them to the fat one.

"Pride of the King's Navy, you are." he said climbing on top of the side of the ship but not without saying, "Do not lose these."

He then does a perfect dive into the water and swims towards young Miss Swann.

However what he fails to realize the call her medallion made while under the water.

The two sailors however did, and asked "What was that?"

Then a strong wind picked up it's course and almost blew their hats off along with make the Interceptor's color blow very wildly.

Shortly after Elizabeth touches the bottom of the ocean Smithy tries to rescue her but her dress would not allow for that. So he did the only thing he could do, rip it off of her, then kick back up to the surface.

"Make way!" yelled one of the sailors and just as Smithy climbed up the dock with Elizabeth the two soldiers came running to dock.

As they put her on the ground one says "She's not breathing."

"Move!" Smithy yells pushing them aside and cutting her corset open with his knife, then ripping it off the rest of the way and throwing it behind him only to be caught by the taller sailor.

"I never would've thought of that." said the fat one

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." said Smithy looking at the sailor but then back down at Elizabeth. But then noticing the Medallion she wears and picks it up cradling it in his hands. Then looking back at Elizabeth with a straight face.

"Where did you get that?" asked Mr. Smith

But dropping the subject and turning away from her when a sword appears by his throat.

"On your feet." says Commodore Norrington

"Elizabeth. Are you alright?" says Governor Swann walking towards his daughter then helping her up

"Yes, I'm fine." she says as her father wraps her in his overcoat. Governor Swann turns to see a sailor holding a piece of her dress but drops it and points to Smithy at the look Swann gives him.

"Shoot him." said the Governor after giving the man a once over

"Father." interrupts Elizabeth

"What?" asks Swann as though what he said was the most innocent thing in the world

"Commodore," Elizabeth continues, "do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington looks at Elizabeth a few times then sheaths his new sword.

"I believe thanks are in order." said Norrington holding out his hand.

Smith looks at his hand then gingerly places his next to Norrington's in a hand shake, however Norrington roughly grabs a hold of his hand then twists it to see Smith's pirate brand

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" asks Norrington

"Hang him." says governor Swann feeling better about wanting to kill the man.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." said Norrington not even turning around but keeping a firm grip on 'Smithy's' arm

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" asked Norrington throwing Jack's arm away from him as though it were trash.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." said the now newly known Jack.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain." said a cocky Norrington

"I'm in the market, as it were." said Jack

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." said the tall sailor from earlier

"Told you he was telling the truth." said the fat one, "These are his, sir." he finished holding out Jack's things and allowing Norrington to look through them

"No additional shot nor powder." said Norrington placing his pistol down

"A compass that doesn't point North." he said slamming said compass shut then moving on to his sword

"And I half expected it to be made of wood." said Norrington with a smile causing Jack to give a half of one back.

"You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." said Norrington

At this point Jack just raises both his fingers at Norrington to silence him.

"But you have heard of me." he retorts back making Norrington just a little irritated.

Norrington then grabs a hold of Jack's arm and leads him to Gillette.

"Commodore, I really must protest." said Elizabeth running towards the two leaving behind her father's over-coat.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." says Norrington as they put the irons on Jack. Then at which point Elizabeth steps in front of him to argue with the Commodore

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life." she begins

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." argued back Norrington

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." said Jack

"Indeed." said Norrington just as Gillette moves away from Jack after the irons have been appropriately placed on him.

"Finally." mumbled Jack then moving forward and throwing his arms around Elizabeth and holding her by her neck with the chain of the irons.

"No. No! Don't shoot!" yelled Governor Swann.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." said Jack slowly backing away from the naval army

"Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat." finished Jack "Commodore!"

Norrington pauses only for a brief few seconds before taking his effects plus his hat and holds them out waiting for Jack to get them.

"It is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann."

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." said Jack "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day."

And with that Norrington gently places Jack's things in Elizabeth's hands. As soon as she barely gets a hold of everything he turns her around with both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Now if you'll be very kind." Jack whispers to her

Elizabeth then takes his belt and wraps it loosely around his waist to be able to grab his hat and place it atop his head. Then she adjusted his sword to his hip then fastened his belt putting it on very tightly and roughly hoping to piss him off.

Unfortunately for Elizabeth it only causes his smile to widen and mutter perversely, "Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable." she mutters back only to be forcefully turned around

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life. You save mine. We're square."

Jack then places the gun back near her temple.

"Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow." and with that he throws Elizabeth towards her father and Norrington and turns the other way; grabbing a rope and kicking of a hoist for the navel's canons.

Because of this Jack caused a chain reaction first him flying into the air.

Second him spinning in about three very wild circles.

And thirdly him landing safely atop the crane which lifted and fitted the cannons onto the ships.

Once Jack landed on his heels atop the crane he used the chain to sidle off with a nearby rope and safely to the entrance of Port Royal.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows." said Norrington turning to look at the man he was talking to, "I would hate for him to miss it." he finished walking away.

'Well things got interesting even without the two I had a past vision about. And all thanks to this new idiot of a pirate. I really do hope you have more to show me Captain Jack Sparrow.' thought the same young woman.

…

AN: For your reading comfort all previous author notes and comment replies have been removed. I hope you've enjoyed the edited version of The Medallions' Call Chapter 2.

Edited: 06/05/12

Dark Lunar Love


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Lunar Love

Edited: 06/05/12

AN: For your reading pleasure all previous unnecessary author's notes and replies to older comments have been removed. Enjoy.

…

PREVIOUSLY:

…

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows." said Norrington turning to look at the man he was talking to, "I would hate for him to miss it." he finished walking away

'Well things got interesting even without the two I had a past vision about. And all thanks to this new idiot of a pirate. I really do hope you have more to show me Captain Jack Sparrow.' thought a young mysterious looking woman

…

NOW:

…

Jack, blearily looked around his current surroundings.

'Dark. Barely any light coming from the windows. It's dusty as hell. There are swords everywhere. And we have a donkey. Now all we need is the rum and it'll feel like home. It must be a blacksmith's workshop meaning with any luck I'll find something to get me away from my old friends; irons.' thought a now giddy Jack

Jack put his hat down on an anvil where the blacksmith would normally hit the metal to toughen it up, when he heard a bottle fall to the dirt-ridden ground.

He jumped up, startled, then looked around, his head moving around cautiously before he carefully began walking towards an old man, snoring in an old wooden rocking chair.

Jack tapped him a few times on his chest, attempting to gauge the man's reactions. When that did nothing and Jack was about to walk away; the pirate quickly turned, yelling and waving his arms around seeing if it did anything to the old man.

Once he was happy with his work he went back to what he was doing before trying to beat the shit out of the chain holding his arms together.

When that didn't work, Jack then noticed the wheels in the place and grabbed an iron brand hot from the fire to burn the ass's ass into walking.

It worked like a charm so he tried to put his next part into motion. Jack then put the chain in between the teeth of two of the wheels and let them break the irons apart.

As soon as he was free however there was a rattling at the doors before they finally budged open. Our young friend William Turner walked through the door and noticed some things very off about where he left them.

He put his belongings down, and calmed the braying donkey down. He then walked towards the still snoring old man and mumbled to himself,

"Right where I left you." then throwing his overcoat off onto another chair, notices the hammer on the anvil.

"Not where I left you." he finished looking up slightly, only to see a strange ha,t but when he goes to touch it, cold metal is tapped upon his knuckles and he is forced to slowly back up before being able to look up, finally face to face with Jack.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Will said, still backing away from Jack but only to hear.

"You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." retorted back Will with a glare

"Ah, well. It would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me." said Jack turning his back on Will.

Will then grabbed a close-by blade pointing it in Jack's direction.

And Jack never one to back down gently smoothes his sword over the boy's own blade.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann." states Will

"Only a little." said Jack trying to slash at Will with his blade for a few seconds

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form." said Jack

"But how's your footwork?" he asked

"If I step here. Very good. And now I step again. Ta." said Jack walking toward the exit.

Will not liking this, throws his blade at Jack. The blade, landing right where the lock for the door is located, making Jack stop and try to yank the blade out of the wood. When that still was unsuccessful he turned around and glided a little towards Will.

"That is a wonderful trick." started Jack still getting closer to Will who raised his chin a little higher.

"Except, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." he finished pulling out his sword with a satisfactory smirk

His smirk was lost however, when Will grabbed one of the brands from the fire, startling the donkey to movement once again.

Jack trying to make a break for it actually starts the fight between himself and Will.

"Who makes all these?" asked Jack slashing towards the younger man whom sidled out the way just in time.

"I do. And I practice with them three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate…. Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate. I can kill it!"

And the fight continued, until Jack threw a bag of dirt into Will's face placing his pistol at his neck while the boy was blinded.

"You cheated."

"Pirate." he says but turns his head around at more banging against the door.

"Move away."

"No."

"Please move."

"No. I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

"This shot is not meant for you." said Jack cocking his gun,

And just with those words glass shattering, Jack loosing consciousness, and the Navy finally breaking in is all that Will sees.

"There he is! Over here!" screamed out a random man

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown." said Norrington "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir."

"Well, I trust you will always remember that this is the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

'Oh my Kami I haven't laughed like that since before the last battle. Good lord that was hilarious. I really must find a way to repay young William and the Captain now. They might not know it but they've already helped me a great deal. But for now I think I'll find my old cloak and make my way to a nearby bar. If I do ever manage to meet and ally myself with Jack, Will, or Elizabeth I'll need a lot of rum.'

…

{Whistling.}

{Snapping.}

{Gentle Whispering.}

"You can keep doing that forever. The dog is never going to move." said an all too familiar voice of Jack Sparrow

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourself to the gallows just yet." said one prisoner

All Jack did was turn his head slightly and smirk to himself then carefully lean his head back against the stone cold wall.

…

"There you go, miss. It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure." said a maid

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose." said a wistful Elizabeth "I must admit I wasn't prepared for it."

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying." said the maid

"Oh. Yes, it was terrifying." said Elizabeth thinking of other things until breaking her train of thought by the maid

"But the commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying."

"Well, that Will Turner. He's a fine man, too." said the maid

"That is too bold." said Elizabeth

"Well, begging your pardon, miss. It was not my place." said the maid leaving the room

…

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" asked Governor Swann

"No, she hasn't."

"Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?" asked the governor changing the subject

"Bleak. Very Bleak."

{THUD}

"What's that?" asked Swann

{THUD}

"Cannon fire!" screamed Norrington tackling Swann to the ground

"Return fire!" Norrington yelled standing back up

"I know those guns." said Jack with his precious hat covering his face

"Men to arms!"

Jack then stood up on his makeshift chair and looked out the iron barred window to see what was happening

"It's the Pearl." Jack whispered to himself

"The Black Pearl?" asked a man in another cell

"I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for near 10 years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" asked Jack turning around "Then where do stories come from, I wonder?"

Total chaos.

Dead bodies.

Cannon fire.

Explosions.

Pirates.

That was all that was registering in young William Turner's mind as he stepped out of Brown's workshop.

He would fight; pirates, bandits, even the undead; that's all he knew to be able to get to Elizabeth and make sure she is safe at all costs.

Even his own life.

Elizabeth Swann was out on her balcony to try and decipher what was going on in Port Royal.

Then she saw them… Pirates.

She ran as fast as she could downstairs when there was knocking at the front doors.

She didn't even have time to yell out, "Don't." when the butler opened the door

"Hello, chum." then gun fire

At least 45 pirates barricaded the house of almost every living being in the mansion.

"Up there." said one of the pirates with a bad eye holding a torch to where Elizabeth was on the stairway

She didn't think twice before she ran upstairs as fast as she could to make it to her bed chambers.

Once she locked them out for now, she ran into her maid who grabbed her and then shook her a little to calm her down

"Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!"

"What?" asked Elizabeth all confused

"You're the governor's daughter."

"In here!" one yelled banging on the door

"Listen. They haven't seen you. Hide. The first chance you get, run to the fort." said Elizabeth running in the opposite direction of her maid.

Right when she entered the room the two pirates from earlier ran after her.

Elizabeth thinking quickly grabs the heating pan and hits the first one to walk into the doorway.

The second one not falling for this however quickly grabs the handle to stop it from hitting him in his head. What he wasn't realizing though was that there has to have something in the pan to make it hot.

Elizabeth pulls the trigger on the pan to release the hot embers onto pirate number two's head. Then makes a break for it while they're distracted

She almost makes it until they head her off on the stairs. Luckily for her though a canon blasts through the wall and knocks open a door distracted all three of them. The difference being Elizabeth coming out of her stupor first.

She then makes a break for it towards the dining hall she shuts both doors and locks them together with a candle holder. Then tries to grab a sword out of a display above the fireplace. Bad news is her father never told her they weren't real.

As she tries to yank one out. She soon gives up and hides in a china cabinet. Just as the two pirates break open the door.

"We know you're here, poppet."

"Poppet." whispers the other one

"Come out and we promise we won't hurt you."

"Eh?" asked the other one only to receive a glare from the one who spoke

"We will find you, poppet." he said walking towards the cabinet.

"You've got something of ours, and it calls to us." he said but when his words finally sink in she quickly looks down and grasps the old medallion only to look up again and come face to face with a pirate.

"The gold calls to us."

"Hello, poppet." he said opening up the doors and pointing his gun at Elizabeth

"Parley."

"What?"

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain." she finished only to receive a glare from the bald pirate

"I know the Code."

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the Code." said the first pirate

"She wants to be taken to the captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code." he finished with a smile

Elizabeth heard indistinct shouting, shattering of windows; she smelled smoke and everywhere she looked she saw pirates gallivanting and destroying her home.

Elizabeth had only few hopes left; that the Code would keep her safe and that her home wouldn't be further destroyed in the process; or if that didn't work she prayed that someone would save her from this crew of the damned.

'Now this feels more like home. Pillaging, plundering, loitering. Brings me back to the good old days before that god-forsaken octo-bastard sunk my beloved ship.' thought Kagome walking through the now run-down town.

"Well, well. What d' we 'ave 'ere?" asked a very tall and fat undead pirate "A 'lil girl all by her lonsome. Why don't you come with me an we can have sum fun."

"I would really love to." said the five foot pirate, "but the bad news is your already dead. Doesn't that mean you can't even get it up?" as she finished her question she gave the man the once over, stopping directly on his groin. She pulled out her pistol before he could retort back, he only being able to stare at her in gobsmacked fury before she shot him in his heart, adding a little holy energy in the bullet as to make sure he stayed dead.

'Yep just like home.'

William Turner was currently in a fight with one of these undead pirates but unlike Kagome he didn't have any holy or spiritual powers.

As soon as Will finished off that pirate, knocking him unconscious. He saw something in the corner of his eye. Elizabeth Swann, the woman he secretly loved was currently being dragged away by two pirates.

He barely managed a whispered cry of her name, "Elizabeth." before he ran towards the three. He probably would have made it too, if it wasn't for a pirate hitting him in the back of his head with a rum bottle, causing him to lose consciousness.

Jack had to quickly duck and cover away from the cell's window; just as a canon ball blasted through the cell right next to his.

"My sympathies, friend. You have no manner of luck at all." said one of prisoners before they all walked out.

After they've all gone. Jack picked up the dog bone one of them left behind and stuck it out of his cell bars, and began whistling, completely ignoring the fact he ridiculed the other ex-prisoners for doing the same just moments before.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and old Jack. Come on. Come on. That's a boy. Good boy. Come get the bone. That's a good boy. Come on. A bit closer. A bit closer. That's it. That's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." The guard dog slowly walked up to him was about to give him the keys, until it heard footsteps up by the door. Then it turned its head to look in that general direction. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it! I didn't…oh."

And just like that the dog ran off. Forgetting all about the bone and Jack.

And of course after that, the shouting and thuds became more distinct, two pirates came walking down looking thoroughly confused, looking about the cells in wonder.

"This ain't the armory."

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Twigg." said the darker pirate, "Captain Jack Sparrow." then he spit at Jack's feet like he was trash

Twigg then started, "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." said Jack, "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

The first man, whom addressed Twigg, just grunted and pushed his arm through the cell bars and grabbed Jack by the throat.

"So there is a curse." said Jack looking at his old underling's arm "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell." he said then let go of Jack to leave.

"That's very interesting."

Elizabeth looked around everywhere as she climbed upon the Black Pearl. There was shouting, gunfire, and smoke mixed with a lot of violence. She absolutely hated it, yet she couldn't help but be fascinated with it all at the same time.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives." said a remarkably tall African man.

"She's invoked the right of Parley with Captain Barbossa." said the fat bald pirate that likes to say poppet a lot

"I'm here to nego-" said Elizabeth stepping forward only to be slapped by the giant man.

"You'll speak when spoken to." he said with his hand still up

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under protection of Parley." said an old looking man grabbing hold of the giants' raised hand

"Aye, sir."

"My apologies, miss."

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." said Elizabeth

"There were a lot of long words in there, miss. We're not but humble pirates." he said then laughing then asking, "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back."

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means "no"." said Barbossa haughtily towards the girl, meaning to turn around and head back towards his cabin when her voice stopped him.

"Very well." said Elizabeth yanking off the old medallion and walking towards the edge of the ship "I'll drop it."

"Me holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" asked Barbossa

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did you, now?"

"Fine. Well I suppose if it is worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it." said Elizabeth releasing the chain a little bit but not letting it fall.

The men gasped and most said no, stepping forward, their actions causing a satisfied smirk to grace her lips.

"You have a name, missy?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household." said Elizabeth

"Miss Turner."

And with that the pirates started murmuring. Most whispering the name Bootstrap.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" asked Barbossa

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." retorted back Elizabeth with venom.

"Very well. You hand it over, and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." said Barbossa holding out his hand

As soon as Elizabeth drops it Barbossa hands it to his monkey who climbs away.

"Our bargain?" asked Elizabeth as Barbossa walks away and nods to the giant man

"Still the guns and stow 'em."

"Wait!" shouted Elizabeth "You have to take me to shore! According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-"

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement. So I must do nothing. And secondly you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the Code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner." said Barbossa walking away

{Horses neighing.}

{Chickens clucking.}

{Dog barking.}

Those were the sounds that one William Turner was waking to; as he stood up, grabbed his head and walked over to Commodore Norrington.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth."

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." said Norrington without looking up from the paper he was signing

"We have to hunt them down." said Will shaking off the man as he continued, "We must save her."

"And where do you propose we start?" asked Governor Swann "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." he finished walking away bitterly.

"That Jack Sparrow." said one of the soldiers "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more what he did." said another sailor.

"Ask him where it is." said Will "Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No." said Norrington exhaling deeply "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies. Governor we will establish their most likely course-"

"That's not good enough." yelled Will throwing down a weapon on the table

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. And this is not the moment for rash actions." said Norrington leading him to the exit himself.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." he finished walking back to his paper work

Jack was really desperate to get out of his cell now. He knew the Black Pearl was so close to him and yet at the same time so far away. Which is why he would use any method to get out; even sharpening that dog bone to use as a pick for the lock of his cell.

As he heard rattling and footsteps Jack quickly leaves the bone in the lock and moves to lay down in the middle of the cell.

"You. Sparrow." said Will

"Eh?" asked Jack

"You are familiar with that ship - The Black Pearl."

"I've heard of it." said Jack

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" asked Jack but when he received a blank stare from Will he continued.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough." said Will "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" asked Will

"Why ask me?" asked Jack examining his fingernails

"Because you're a pirate." said Will

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" asked Jack

"Never….They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl. I see." said Jack gleefully, "Well if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." said Jack

"I can get you out of here." said Will

"How's that? The keys run off." said Jack

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." said Will pushing a bench closer to the cell. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength…" he started again picking up the bench he moved and placing it in between the bars of the cell.

"… the door will lift free." he finished getting ready to take the door off its hinges and let it fall to the ground.

"What's your name?" asked Jack

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" asked Jack

"Yes."

"Uh-huh." started Jack "Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass."

"Do we have an accord?" asked Jack sticking his hand through the cell

Will grabs his and shakes it then smiles "Agreed."

"Agreed. Now let me out. " he finishes then Will removes the door and lets it fall.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." said Will

"Not without my effects." said Jack grabbing his sword, pistol, belt and finally hat.

Men or more precisely soldiers were shouting in the distance as Will and Jack stood underneath the bridge that leads to Port Royal.

"We're going to steal the ship?" asked Will "That ship?"

"Commandeer." said Jack "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl- how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." said Will

"Oh, good." said Jack sounding more happy, "no worries then."

Jack and Will were currently hiding underneath a dingy; waiting for this last bunch of soldiers to pass as they went underwater with the dingy above their heads, enabling them to breath.

"This is either madness." started Will, "Or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." said Jack

Kagome wasn't going to wait to introduce herself to these men and the soldiers of Port Royal any longer. She wanted to have some fun and these humans definitely proved time and time again that they could entertain her.

And that was the reason she was currently waiting for the two on The Dauntless. Or at least that was the reason she kept telling herself, as she looked out of the crow's nest to see Jack start yelling.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship" Jack yelled out

"Aye! Avast!" yelled Will holding out a sword standing slightly behind Jack

This of course made the men start to laugh and cause the Lieutenant to speak

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." he finished and that was when Kagome jumped down from the crow's nest and land behind the sailors and start speaking after pulling her cloak off

"Ah but you are forgetting Lieutenant" stated Kagome Startling all the men "He's Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" said Kagome pointing her pistol and cocking at the Lieutenant making him gulp and force him and his crew to abandon the ship in three small boats.

"Well." started Jack "That was interesting." walking away.

"Who are you?" asked will still holding the blade in a threatening manor

"Easy boy if I wanted to kill you I would have done so already."

"Well then why did you help us?" he asked lowering the blade slightly lower though still not putting away the weapon.

"Do you want truth or lies?" asked the mysterious woman.

"Truth."

"You two plus that woman Elizabeth Swann have been giving me a grand source of entertainment. I wish to join you two in your search for the Black Pearl and the girl." she stated as though speaking to a small child.

"Besides you two could use all the help you can get." she finished happily

"Well while that is all fine and dandy," started Jack, "Who the blazes are you?"

"I have many names." Kagome started choosing her words carefully, "Some I have received from wars, others through mere friends. While my most famous title is The Raven Queen, I would prefer it if you would call me by my birth name, Kagome." she finished smirking sardonically towards Jack.

"Welcome aboard the Dauntless, your majesty." said Jack returning the look.

…

Edited: 06/05/12

AN 1: For your reading pleasure all previous unnecessary author's notes and replies to older comments have been removed. I hope you've enjoyed the edited version of Chapter 3 of The Medallions Call.

AN 2: I know that this wasn't supposed to be updated until after I finished chapter 12 for Of Stranger Magic but I wanted to give you guys something since I didn't update for the Black Out.

Edited: 06/05/12

Dark Lunar Love


	4. Chapter 4

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 06/04/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

…

PREVIOUSLY:

The black man just grunted and pushed his arm through the cell bars and grabbed Jack by the throat.

"So there is a curse." said Jack looking at his old underling's arm "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell." he said then let go of Jack to leave.

"That's very interesting."

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

"Commandeer." said Jack "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl- how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." said Will

"Oh, good." said Jack sounding more happy, "no worries then."

"…I would prefer it if you would call me by my birth name Kagome." she finished

"Welcome aboard the Dauntless, your majesty." said Jack

NOW:

"They're coming." whispered Will to Jack who with pistol in hand turned around to smile at the thought of his ingenious plan

"Well what do we do now?" asked Kagome to the two men

"Have a little faith in me my dear that's all I ask. When the time comes and they come aboard the Dauntless follow me to the Interceptor he whispered just as the very same ship pulled on the side of them and grappling hooks could be seen on the side of the ship as the soldiers climbed aboard the Dauntless.

"Search every cabin on the ship. Find them!" yelled Norrington fed up with Turner's actions

What all the soldiers failed to notice were three lone figures doing the same as them only to the Interceptor. Then cutting off the ropes attached to the grappling hook on the Dauntless making it almost impossible to get back aboard the Interceptor as it sailed away.

"Sailors back to the Interceptor, Now!" screamed Norrington

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" yelled Jack to Norrington as he allowed Kagome to steer the ship

"We would have had a hard time doing it ourselves!" he finished waving his beloved hat

"Get us in range, Gillette."

"Sir," started Gillette following after the Commodore, "Are we really going to shoot down one of our own?" he questioned

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean, than in the hands of pirates."

"Commodore," yelled a random sailor, "she's disabled the rudder chain, sir."

"Abandon Ship!"

"That has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." said Gillette

"So it would seem." said Norrington

…

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. When she died I came out here, looking for my father." said Will

"Is that so?" asked Jack feigning ignorance

"My father, Will Turner. It was only after hearing my name, did you agree to help. Since that was what I wanted I didn't press the matter." said Will following after Jack as he walked away

Kagome merely continued to steer the ship, glancing at the two men as they discussed what started out as Will's father.

"I did know your father." started Jack turning to look at Will

"Good man. Good pirate." he muttered then turned to continue organizing the ship "I swear you look just like him." he finished.

"It's not true." said Will fiercely "He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law.

"Do not fool yourself William. I am a powerful pirate of the sea, and even rumors of Bootstrap Bill reached my ears." said Kagome now walking up to the two men

"I believe you can either look at it as your father was a good man whose job entailed pirating. Or you can continue feeding yourself lies. Truthfully I don't really care either way what you choose to do but I do need to know Captain Jack Sparrow, where it is we are heading?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, darling. And as for our course of action. Tortuga."

"Tortuga."

…

Gun shots. Whores parading lifting their dresses at the sight of any rich or handsome pirate. Alcohol and Whiskey. Not to mention the other chaos surrounding this smelly place.

Yea, Kagome missed Tortuga. It was like Christmas good maybe once a year. It was a joy that if experienced too much became such a boring bother. Like you already now what to expect wrapped up in your presents.

Which is why after three and a half years, Kagome missed Tortuga.

"More importantly it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" asked Jack turning to look at Will and Kagome.

"Oh look rum." said Kagome walking off ignoring Jack's question.

"That is most definitely a woman of my own heart and soul, that is." said Jack, "What about you?" he asked once again to Will

"It'll linger." said Will nodding at Jack

"I tell you mate, if every town in the world would be like this one then no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said back just as he turned his head to see a 'decent' looking whore walk up to him

"Scarlett!" exclaimed Jack walking up to her but yelling loud enough for Kagome to hear and turn her head just as…

SLAP

"Not sure I deserved that." said Jack to Will as his face completely turned around with the force of her slap. Making Kagome drop her Rum with her many fits of laughter, rising from her mouth.

Jack turned around after the red haired whore left only to come face to face with a blonde-haired one.

"Giselle!"

"Who was she?" asked Giselle

"What?" asked back Jack momentarily confused

SLAP

And with that the blonde-haired one walked away after delivering her punishment, causing Kagome to drop her second bottle of Rum in less than five minutes due to her laughing at Jack's misfortune.

'I can't really blame either one of them either.' thought Kagome 'With a man as handsome as Jack I know I would be slapping around some people too.'

Kagome once again ordered another rum and made her way over to Jack and Will fast enough to hear.

"Did you not deserve that one too?" asked the younger of the two

"No actually I may have deserved that."

"No matter where I travel or who I'm with it never fails to amaze me that one of my male companions turns out to be a pervert." deadpanned Kagome to Will who snickered at her remark concerning Jack

"Those were a lot of big words, missy!" exclaimed Jack "Me thinks that you my dear used to be a Lady of Noble blood but gave it up to become a scallywag." said Jack wriggling his eyebrows at the end of his accusation

"Well, me thinks that the captain doth speak too much." retorted back Kagome "And you're right I was a princess from a very far away island. One of the reasons I have such an exotic appearance compared to yours."

"A princess you say?" asked Jack getting a gleam in his eyes

"You are wasting your time if you think you can hold me for ransom. I am as good as dead to my people." said Kagome

"Very well then follow me." said Jack as he walked both Kagome and Will outside of the pub

…

SPLASH

"Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot!" yelled out a fat old man who was asleep next to some pigs in their pen.

"Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. Bad luck." the old fart said who Kagome now realized looked familiar.

'Where have I seen him before?'

"Ah. Fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." finished Jack confusing only Will and a little of the man who was sleeping

After a while of waiting, "Aye that'll about do it." he said lifting his hand so Jack can help him up.

Kagome still lost in thought even Will once again splashed the man with another bucket of water for the smell, which Kagome's heightened senses have gotten used to after being around so many pirates.

She still wasn't paying much attention even when she followed slightly behind the three men.

None noticing this except for Jack himself who decided in his mind he would be having a chat with Kagome later on.

…

Kagome once again found herself inside the bar, only sitting down at a table next to Jack who was in the middle of obviously her and the old man.

Jack who had recently come back with drinks was about to start speaking when the old fart decided to interrupt.

"What is a bonnie lass like you doing traveling with the likes of big bad pirates?" he asked once Jack was seated, and obviously listening in to what he thought would be funny due to the smirk on his face.

"Okay first of all I am hardly a bonnie lass, I actually look healthy compared to the disgusting whores around here. And secondly since you obviously don't know who I am I'll let the second remark slide, but I'll let you know I could probably kick the asses of half of the big bad pirates here." she said reaching over and stealing the man's rum before he could do anything.

"Little spitfire, idn't she?" said Jack silently telling his old friend to shut up and that they'll discuss it later.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" the old man asked obviously getting what Jack was trying to do

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." said Jack again right to the point, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand." said the old man, "You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Jack spoke

"What I hear of Cap'n Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well then it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, ay?"

"Prove me wrong." said the old man still not convinced "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." said Jack.

Once he said this Kagome silently snorted and rolled her eyes at the childish man's actions, which only continued to grow her amusement as he tried nodding in young William's direction to show the man what he was speaking of.

"The kid?" he finally asked after a minute

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." said Jack "His only child, savvy?"

"Is he now? 'Leverage' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors as crazy as you."

"One can only hope." said Jack as he lifted his rum mug into the air.

The old man realizing Kagome still had is rum reached behind him and stole some random strangers mug then lifts it as well.

"Take what you can." said Jack

"Give nothing back." the old man finished as they both drank.

Kagome merely rolling her eyes at their behavior.

…

Elizabeth was in one of the cabins of the Black Pearl. She didn't know much but what she did know frightened her.

It was merely a little while ago that she had dined with the Captain and the experience was still fresh in her mind.

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE

Two of the more pitiful pirates of the ship entered through the doors to where she was residing.

She stood from her place of looking out of the windows of the room to send what she hoped were hate filled glares at the two she now blamed for her being in this mess.

"You'll be dining with the captain." said the shorter one with both good eyes "And he requests you wear this." he said showing her a pretty red gown

"Well you may tell the captain, that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." said Elizabeth

"He figured you would say something like that. He also said, if that be the case then you'd be dining with the crew. And you'll be naked." he spoke again with a lecherous smile.

Elizabeth moved so fast to grab the dress she didn't even realize she did it until she saw the lecherous smirk disappear from the pirates' faces.

"Fine."

…

Food was laid about on the table as Elizabeth walked in as the last crew mate left and Captain Barbossa motioned for her to sit at the seat next to himself.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress. You must be hungry" said Barbossa to Elizabeth as he watched her eat.

Really fast she put down her knife and fork then began eating like, well like a pirate. Almost worst like savagely.

"Try the wine." Barbossa said, "And the apples. One of those next."

Elizabeth put everything down then whispered, "It's poisoned."

"Hahaha. There will be no sense in killing you, Miss Turner." said Barbossa

"Then release me. You have your trinket. I am of no further use to you." said Elizabeth

Barbossa merely took out said trinket and held it to where Elizabeth could see.

"You don't know what this is, do you?" he asked

"It's a pirate medallion."

"Aztec Gold. This is Aztec Gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." said Barbossa

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain." said Elizabeth

"Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were told the tale. Buried on an island of dead what cannot be found, but by those whom already know where it is."

"Find it we did." the captain said walking to Elizabeth's side, "There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took them all! We spent them all and traded them and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company." he spoke getting angrier by the minute

"The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust." he started once again by Elizabeth's side and in whispering tones.

"We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it." he finished as Jack the Monkey started to screech and he backed away towards the window.

When he turned his back on her to pet Jack, lost in thought, Elizabeth grabbed a knife and hid it under her napkin waiting for him to get closer.

"There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid?" questioned Elizabeth her voice starting to quiver

"That's why there be no sense to be killin' ye…yet. Apple?" he offered as the young heir slowly stood knocked the apple away from him then stabbed him in the heart.

Barbossa merely looked down with humor in his eyes as he removed the thing from his chest.

"I'm curious. After killing me, what is it you plan on doing next?" asked Barbossa as Elizabeth ran from the room and onto the deck only to be greeted by awful skeletal men. Pirates.

After screaming and getting roughly shoved around by the undead bastards she was thrown into Captain Barbossa's arms.

She still tried to struggle to get away from them but Barbossa would not have any of it he roughly turned her around and commanded.

"Look."

Elizabeth stared upon all of the cursed men (and monkey) as she stilled in Barbossa's arms. Petrified with fear.

"The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead." at this point he turns her around and begins to speak once more.

"For too long, I've been parched of thirst, and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starved to death and haven't died." at this point he releases her and she begins to back away slowly from him but he still continues.

"I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." now he reaches out to touch her but she backs away even more due to the moonlit reflection's reaction to his body.

"You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one!" he yells stepping fully into the night sky and becoming a skeleton. And just like icing on the cake he pulled out a bottle of red wine and began drinking it, showing Miss Turner exactly how true the curse was.

She ran as fast as she could past Barbossa only turning once she saw him throw down the wine bottle then slam and lock both doors.

She cried for the next thirty minutes wondering what she had gotten herself into.

…

"Feast your eyes captain." said the old man

'Seriously what the hell is his name I saw him in that vision of Elizabeth and Will when they were younger. What the hell is it?' Kagome asked herself growling so lowly to herself that only Will and Jack who were on both sides of her heard.

"All of them faithful hands before the mast."

'Wilson. No.'

"Every man worth his salt."

'Gibbson. No. but closer.'

"And crazy to boot."

'Giblet. Haha Giblet.'

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" asked Will

"Gibbs!" yelled out Kagome standing up and jumping up and down in her joy. Not realizing that she said so out loud causing everyone present to look at her strangely.

"What! I just remembered the sleeping drunkards name? Excuse me for loosing my memory now that I'm old." said Kagome pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "But seriously don't mind me just continue where you all left off. I believe somewhere near, 'So this is your able-bodied crew?'" said Kagome sitting back down in the middle of the dock

"Yes, well. You, sailor!" said Jack referring to an even older man than Gibbs with a parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir." answered Gibbs

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger…and death?" asked Jack

SILENCE

At this point Kagome edged herself closer and closer towards the others until she was almost directly on the side of Jack.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man." Kagome continued to walk closer still until she was directly in front of the old man, then…

POKE.

POKE. POKE.

..

Kagome then turned her face back towards the other three men and innocently asked, "Is he even alive?"

"He's a mute. Poor devil had his tongue cut out. So he trained the parrot to talk for him." answered Gibbs once more. "No one's yet figured how."

"I say we keep him." blurted out Kagome

"Do as the pretty and scary lady says." said Jack to Gibbs, which made Kagome smile, "Welcome aboard Mr. Cotton. Mr. Cotton's Parrot."

"And what's the benefit for us?" asked either a very young boy. Which caused Jack to follow the voice, Will and Gibbs to follow and Kagome to merely raise an eyebrow.

As Jack stepped up to the one who spoke and head was down he lifted the hat from her head and long black hair fell past her shoulder to perfectly match her chocolate skin.

"Anamaria." Jack said with a smile then,

SLAP

"Hahahahahahaha. God Jack will that happen to you every time we come across a woman you know?" asked Kagome still giggling from the same outcome he had with the two whores, however while their was a fire burning beneath her eyes Kagome also sensed some innocence their as well.

'This is a very dignified woman who won't take any crap from Jack. He better let her come aboard cause I don't think I could pull the same thing with Mr. Cotton twice.' thought Kagome, 'Besides it would be friggen awesome not to be the only one without the same anemology as everyone else. That would be just too much testosterone for my tastes.'

Before Jack could answer Kagome's question Will repeated his from the day before.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually-"

SLAP

"Hahahahaha. God that's never gonna get old." said Kagome quietly to herself.

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission." said Jack taking up a defensive position with his hands in front of himself.

"But with every intention of bringing it back." he said arms wide open as if expecting a hug

"But you didn't!" she yelled back

"Umm. You'll get another one." he said before thinking

"I will." she said looking about ready to slap Jack again

"A better one." said Will stepping in to help his friend

"A better one!" said Jack after Will

Kagome wanting to take part of this game of helping Jack spoke up as well. Jumping behind Will and Jack then placing both of her arms around their broad shoulders to help steady her, yelled, "That one." pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack asked turning to look at Kagome like she had grown a second head only to have both the exotic woman and the boy to point at the Interceptor. Jack only choice was to smile prettily and agree, "That one."

"What say you?"

"Aye!" everyone of the new recruits yelled out.

"No. No. No. No. No. It's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard, sir."

"If that's the case then do you not see me as a woman, Mr. Gibbs?" drew out Kagome slowly placing her hand atop her sword's hilt while her left on her pistol.

"I- um- well- I- I-…"

"Enough, Mr. Gibbs!" yelled Jack "It'll be far worse not to have them." said Jack smiling charmingly at Kagome before walking out seeing what he planned to do work.

Gibbs and Will followed after Jack after hearing a growling noise come from Kagome. Kagome following only a few moments later. Totally angry. More at herself though than Jack.

'Stupid bastard…Making me blush' thought Kagome

…

Elizabeth withstood the past week alone with the pirate ghouls but last night was the worst due to that thunderstorm. She had just about given up hope. It had been a week, no one would find her if they hadn't found her yet. The only thing she wished is that they would give her a painless death when they took her blood.

But even then she knew that that was wishful thinking.

CREEK

'That was the door.' Elizabeth realized quietly to herself, 'It's time.'

"Time to go poppet." said the one who brought her to this godforsaken ship.

She didn't even struggle as they brought her out of the cabin, and aboard deck. Even as they tied her arms together and placed the damned amulet around her neck. She didn't struggle when they threw her in the small boat, or dingy she believes it's called. Nor when they dragged her to where the stone chest of Cortes lay. She already appeared dead.

'Forgive me, Father. Commodore Norrington. No James. I'm sorry Will but what would you care. The only man I ever felt truly anything for. Never even noticed me. But I think that even in the afterlife I will always love you all.' thought Elizabeth as she was again brought to reality at a harshful tugging of the ropes on her arms.

'Good-bye…'

…

GASP

Kagome's breathing was deep and heavy that vision was so vivid meaning that it was happening in the present.

"Damn it!" yelled Kagome throwing off her blankets as she ran to Jack's cabin.

'I don't know you yet Elizabeth Swann but I'll be damned if I don't get that chance! I just hope I'm not too late to make that statement true.

…

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 06/04/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+


	5. Chapter 5

he Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 06/04/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

Gibbs and Will followed after Jack after hearing a growling noise come from Kagome. Kagome following only a few moments later. Totally angry. More at herself though than Jack.

'Stupid bastard…Making me blush' thought Kagome

'Forgive me, Father. Commodore Norrington. No James. I'm sorry Will but what would you care. The only man I ever felt truly anything for. Never even noticed me. But I think that even in the afterlife I will always love you all.' thought Elizabeth as she was again brought to reality at a harshful tugging of the ropes on her arms.

'Good-bye…'

'I don't know you yet Elizabeth Swann but I'll be damned if I don't get that chance! I just hope I'm not too late to make that statement true.

…

Now:

"Dead men tell no tales." squawked Mr. Cotton's bird just adding to the eerie atmosphere.

"Puts a chill in the bones," said Gibbs to Will as all the pirate crew besides Kagome and Jack were leaning against the side of the ship, "how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

"Well, then, it's a good thing that we won't be one of those sailors, ay Gibbs?" questioned Kagome

"Hn." grunted Gibbs walking off. Will following something clearly on his mind.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" asked Will speaking up

"Not much is known about Jack Sparrow fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him. When he was still captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" asked Will speaking a bit louder than before catching only Kagome's silent attention.

"He failed to mention that." spoke Will in stride wondering what else Sparrow was hiding from him, also what was so special about the Raven Queen.

At this time Kagome motions that Jack should follow her as they slowly crept their way behind the two men.

"He plays things closer to the vest now. A hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will motions with his face and arms like a man going through epilepsy.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." said Giblet walking away once more only this time motioning Will to follow

"Now, Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol and a single shot. One shot."

"Well, that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look really friendly. But Jack he escaped the island, and still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." spoke Will getting a minor flashback

'Move aside now boy! This shot isn't meant for you!'

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the Island? No that can wait for another time. Can you tell me about The Raven Queen?" asked Will stopping himself and changing his question.

"Aye. But why you'd want to know of a fairy-tale, b'ond me." muttered Gibbs as Will leaned in

"The Raven Queen, said to be one of the deadliest pirates to ever live. Some say that if she, Davy Jones, and all the Brethren were to fight it would bring upon all, the apocalypse. Now it is also said that as much as she be deadly she is twice as pretty. Long, soft hair that tis as dark as the birds she names herself after which blends in with the night sky past day. And during reflects the same vibrant blue as the oceans we mortals sail."

"And her eyes?" asked Will, "Would they happen to be a deep emerald green. That could pierce through anyone's very soul?" he continued

"If you had already heard the legend why ask, me boy?" stated Gibbs

"That's the thing the Raven Queen and Kagome have a lot of similarities don't they?" asked Will

"Who?" questioned Gibbs never being formally introduced to Kagome

"The woman with green eyes and long black hair. She's wearing the checkered bandanna." Will whispered to Gibbs

"Aye now that ye speak of it they do…" trailed off Gibbs

"Anyway, he waded out into the shallows. He waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning he roped a couple of sea turtles lashed them together and made a raft." Gibbs finished completely changing the subject back to Jack which seemed to work in order to distract Will from the Raven Queen due to the outrageous story

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" questioned Will

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked, causing Gibbs to look like 'o'

"Hair." spoke Jack from behind Gibbs and Will "Human hair. From my back. Let go the anchor!" he finished walking back towards Kagome whom he left in charged of steering the ship

"Aye, Captain, aye!" all the crew yelled

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack said walking off "Miss Kagome if you'd be so kind as to watch over my crew while we go and rescue the fair damsel in distress."

"Just be sure not to let Elizabeth hear you call her that Jack. She seems like such a little spitfire." called Kagome not even bothering to turn around and face Jack and Will

"Captain?" started Gibbs noticing how Kagome just blatantly didn't seem to care either way, "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the Code." he whispered before leaving the ship along with Will behind him

As soon as both Will and Jack's backs were no longer visible to all but Kagome everyone looked expectantly to her.

"Well don't just gape at me like a bunch of idiot get everything ready for their, and young Elizabeth's return. We have only limited time." said Kagome before turning around and walking back to the mantle of the ship

…

"Move." yelled a pirate as he shoved Elizabeth toward the stone slab in the center of the cavern of gold.

"10 years of hoarding swag. And now we finally get to spend it."

"Once we get rid of the curse we'll be rich men. You can buy an eye which actually fit and is made o' glass."

"This one does splinter something' terrible."

"Stop rubbing it."

…

"What code is Kagome and Gibbs to keep, if the worst should happen?" asked Will to Jack as they both rode the dingy to their destination.

"Pirate's Code." spoke Jack speaking more loudly than Will, "Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes among thieves?" asked Will

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." spoke Jack slightly insulted and continued, "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew of Tortuga."

Jack turns his body slightly at this point to lean over Will's shoulder as he sees a certain look across his face. Greed.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure." he finished as the boat reached land and he and Will stepped onto it.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." said Jack as Will still walked to catch up with him.

"Gentlemen the time has come!" yelled a very familiar voice

"Elizabeth." whispered Will

…

"Gentlemen the time has come!" yelled Barbossa to his miscreant crew, "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end. For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each men jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over…and a hundred times again!"

"YAH!"

"Suffered I have!" yelled out the one with the bad eye

"Punished we were," continued Barbossa, "the lot of us. Disproportionate to our Crime! Here it is!" he stopped, walking towards Elizabeth, but kicking off the cover of the chest instead.

"The Cursed Treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this." he finished pointing to Elizabeth

"Jack!" whisper yelled Will

"Not yet." said Jack pushing Will back "We wait for the opportune moment."

"881 we found, but despaired of finding the last." spoke Barbossa from the background

"When's that?" questioned Will, "When it's of greatest profit to you."

"May I ask you something?" spoke Jack turning around once more

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" he asked in Will's ear, "Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here… and try not to do anything stupid." he spoke before walking away again.

…

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" spoke/ yelled Barbossa

Together: "US!" all of Barbossa's crew yelled

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

Together: "HERS!" they yelled again

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do after the curse is lifted?" spoke Barbossa again almost mockingly

"Eat a whole bushel of apples." he finished, whispering in Elizabeth's ear then pushed her upper body over the chest of Cortez

"Begun by blood…" Barbossa started as he raised a dagger to Elizabeth, "By blood undone…" he finished then

…

While in the middle of Barbossa's rant, Jack left Will to get a better look at what Barbossa was doing and hopefully get a better idea about what he would do next.

He managed to get about thirty feet away from where Barbossa and Elizabeth as he recalled Will and Kagome call her, when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind and when he turned his head to see what was going on…

BAM

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." spoke Will as he threw the dingy's paddle down then walk away to think of a way to save Miss Swann.

…

"Go."

"Go."

"Go."

This is what the pirate crew kept chanting over and over again as Barbossa held out Elizabeth's palm and sliced it open. Not literally though just a thin not too deep cut down the middle of her palm.

"That's it?" she asked/gasped out.

"Waste not." Barbossa spoke quietly to Elizabeth

{Chanting stops as the medallion falls into the chest.}

Barbossa steps forward waiting for something, anything to happen as he and the other pirates close their eyes, but after a few seconds…

"Did it work?" asked one of Barbossa's crew

"I don't feel no different." spoke the one with the bad eye

"How do we tell?" asked the more fatter one who he hangs around with

Barbossa just rolls his eyes at his crew's idiocy and pulls out his trigger and shoots the one who spoke right through the heart.

His eyes rolls back, and he almost falls over but he catches himself and slowly looks down at his chest in shock.

"You're not dead." said the first pirate who spoke a little angrily

"No." he spoke then nervously laughs until he realized his situation, "He shot me!" pointing to Barbossa who only placed his pistol back where it belongs

"It didn't work." said Ragetti the one with the bad eye

"The curse is still upon us!"

"You maid!" yelled Barbossa turning to look at Elizabeth, "Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" he asked the last part shaking her.

"No." she spoke mildly satisfied she got this reaction from her abductor

"Where's his child that sailed from England eight years ago?" Barbossa asked greatly pissed, "The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?" he continued shaking the medallion in her face

When she refused to answer Barbossa slapped her and she fell from the pedestal which rested the Chest of Cortez. So very close to the water. Along with the medallion

"You two!" said the big pirate (and right here you guys are lucky I put just 'big pirate' cause I was debating with myself for five minutes whether or not I shall call him, Shaq-steroid induced pirate, but my medicine either let's me think too seriously or too fucked up never in the middle) "You brought us the wrong person!"

"No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age." he spoke

Will very quietly broke the surface of the water as he swam the rest of the way to Elizabeth.

"She said her name was Turner." said Ragetti

He made it to her very quietly as he allowed his hand air to cover Elizabeth's mouth knowing he would startle her. Which he did as soon as he touched her due to her silent scream/gasp.

"I think she lied to us."

Will quietly motioned that she follow him into the water so they can get back to the ship. Which she did after grabbing the cursed medallion.

"You brought us here for nothing." yelled Twigg turning on Barbossa

"I won't take questioning or second guesses. Not from the likes of you, Twigg." Barbossa told back threateningly.

"Who's to blame?" asked another, "Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse."

"It was you who led Bootstrap to the depths!" screamed a second one as Will and Elizabeth made it to land.

"Yeah!" the lot of them screamed

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place!" screamed Shaq as he drew his sword causing the rest to draw theirs including Barbossa.

"If any one coward here, dare challenge me, let him speak!" screamed Barbossa

None did. Instead changed the subject.

"I say we cut her throat. And spill all her blood. Just in case."

"Yeah!" they all screamed together once again

"The medallion!" screamed Barbossa back to his crew, "She's taken it! Get after her you feckless pack of ingrates!" he finished yelling as all hell broke loose. All of his crew after the Medallion and Miss Turner.

"The oars!"

"Where are the oars?"

"They've gone missing?"

"No she's stolen the oars!" yelled out about thirty confused pirates

"Find them!" yelled out Shaq as Jack stumbles in with a oar in his hand not knowing what is going on.

"You!" said Ragetti pointing at Jack shocked. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" asked Jack still dizzy walking in the other direction only to stop as some of the pirates block him using their swords, only to return the other way to meet a pistol.

"Palulay." he said

"Palu-li-la-la-lulu." he tried again

"Parlili."

"Parsnip."

"Parsley."

"Partner, partner."

"Parley?" asked Ragetti

"That's the one!" exclaimed Jack standing up straight "Parley!"

"Parley! Parley! Parley!" he finished happily.

"Parley?" asked one of them to Ragetti as they all glared at him.

"Damn to the depths to whichever man that thought up "Parley"." he finished pissed

"That would be the French." Jack said as he leaned forward to lower his sword.

…

"Not more pirates." gasped out Elizabeth as she stepped aboard the Interceptor.

""Not all pirate's are bad Elizabeth." said what Elizabeth thought was a very pretty yet exotic woman the likes of which she has never seen dressed as a pirate but with a more feminine look.

"She's right, she is. Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." said Giblet which Kagome took in great pleasure to call the old man.

"Mr. Gibbs?" asked Elizabeth

"Oh goody you know Giblet!" said Kagome, "Now introductions won't be as bad!" she chirped as Will stepped aboard the ship.

Gibbs the only one noticing Will aboard asked, "Boy where be Jack?" causing Kagome to stop fawning over the cute little proper English (human) girl which she of course only thought in her head, to look at Will who was very quiet.

"Jack?" asked Elizabeth

"What happened Will?" asked Kagome worriedly after Elizabeth spoke

Will looked down and said, "He got left behind."

"So what do we do now?" asked Gibbs

"We stick to the Code, Mr. Gibbs." said Kagome quietly as she walked to the mast; already giving orders to everyone on her way.

"Will, why don't you take Elizabeth down to my cabin. I am sure she would like to rest after her ordeal. Besides I'm sure you two would like to catch up." said Kagome only taking one glance at them both before turning away

"Weigh anchor! Hoist sails! Make quick!" she continued yelling at her new crew.

'Kami Jack you'd had better not have died.'

…

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" asked Barbossa

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land," spoke Jack taking great joy from the look on his face, " you forgot one very important thing, savvy? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he finished still with the same smile on his face

"Oh, well I won't be making that mistake again. Gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked to Jack's old crew "Kill him."

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" asked Jack causing them all to pause

"Hold your fire!" yelled Barbossa, "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need."

…

"What sort of a man trade a man's life, for a ship?" asked Elizabeth angrily as she tended to her wound.

"Pirate." he said, "Here let me." and took her hand in his own

"Thank you." she said quietly

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours." said Will looking her in her face. "Why?"

"I don't know." she gasped out as Will tied the cloth on her hand to tight,

"Sorry. Blacksmith's hands. I know they're rough." he said tending to her once more.

"No." she spoke quickly, "I mean yes, they are, but… But don't stop." she finished after he did and she slowly took her hand back and leaned her body forward as did Will.

"Elizabeth." he whispered and just as they were about to kiss Elizabeth moved his hand down her neck and to her chest where she handed him the medallion.

"It's yours." she said

"I'd thought I'd lost it the day they'd rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?" he asked a little angrily

"Because Will, I was afraid that you were a pirate." she said not looking him in the face, "That would have been awful."

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was mine." said Will fisting the amulet.

"It was my father's blood. My blood." he continued standing up

"The blood of a pirate." he finished looking her in the face yet this time she returned his look.

"Will, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." she pleaded quietly but in his anger he did not hear or maybe not paid attention to her request and slammed the medallion back on the table.

Elizabeth thinking she did something wrong stood up and left him there going to find that strange woman that talked to her while trying not to cry.

Will however was left there in silence to just glare at the cursed medallion.

…

"You expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?" asked Barbossa

"No." said Jack "I expect to leave you on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you." he finished all smiles, "Savvy?"

"That still leaves the problem of me stranded on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us," started Jack, "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore my word is the word we'll be trusting. Although, I should be thanking you, because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." he finished biting into an apple, "Funny old world, isn't it?"

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." said Shaq interrupting their conversation and left followed by Barbossa and Jack a few paces behind him

"I'm having a thought here Barbossa." said Jack as he stood in front of the telescope Barbossa was looking in.

"What say we run a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion? Ay, What say you to that?" asked Jack

"Now, you see Jack. That's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead. Lock him in the brig." said Barbossa

…

"Hands aloft to loose t' gallants. With this wind, she'll carry every sail we've got!" yelled Gibbs

"What's happening?" asked Elizabeth as she went up to Gibbs

"The Black Pearl," screamed Anamarie and Kagome, "She's gaining on us." finished Kagome as she went up to Elizabeth.

"Stick close to either me or Will if he gets up here in case a fight breaks loose." she whispered only turning back to commandeer the ship once she saw Elizabeth nod her head yes and heard light footsteps follow behind her.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." said Elizabeth

"Yea well, you can tell them that, after they've caught us." said Anamarie bitterly

"We're shallower on the draft?" asked Elizabeth surprising Kagome with her knowledge and ability to defend herself

"Aye." said Gibbs and Anamarie

'Very interesting.' she thought

"Well, can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" asked Elizabeth pointing behind her

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." said Gibbs like an excited kid

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" yelled Kagome joining their conversation, "Anything we can afford to lose see that it's lost!"

'Very interesting, indeed.'

…

"Apparently there's a leak." said Jack as he was shoved in the cell but rudely ignored as Shaq left him in there.

"Haul on the main brace!" yelled Barbossa to his crew, "Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps." he whispered to Shaq causing them both to smile cruelly.

…

"It was a good plan." said Anamarie, "up till now."

"Gibbs! Kagome!" yelled Will running up to them, "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" he yelled

"With what?" asked Kagome, "Will, when I was your age, and very ill-tempered, my sensei told me that you have to pick your battles. Are you sure you want to pick this one?" asked Kagome quietly shocking everyone there.

One nod from Will in the positive was all Kagome needed, "Load them with everything and anything then. Don't just stand there like raging hormonal idiots get back to work and do as you're told you maggots!" yelled Kagome

"Why go along with my plan?" asked Will as only he and Kagome were on the onlu ones left standing near the steering cast

"Because, I have faith in you Will, besides would I have reason not to trust you?" she asked walking up to him and stroking the side of his cheek lovingly like she used to do with Shippo

An action not missed by Elizabeth.

…

"Lower the anchor on the starboard side! Or do you all want them to get us on that side without even targeting!" shouted Kagome

"It certainly has the element of surprise." muttered Will

"You're daft lady!" yelled Anamarie to Kagome as she tried to sail the ship with much difficulty, "You both are." she finished yelling referring to both Kagome and Will causing another twist in Elizabeth's chest to occur like it did earlier

"Daft like Jack!" said Gibbs with excitement, then moved back and yelled, "You heard them. Lower the starboard anchor!"

No one moved just looked at him like he was barking mad.

'Hell he probably is listening to me and Will.' thought Kagome

"Do it, you dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" yelled Kagome getting annoyed but it worked cause they moved as fast as Inuyasha would in the old days.

"Let go!" yelled Elizabeth to Anamarie who was catching onto what they were trying to do

"They're clubhauling!" yelled Barbossa to his crew, "Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars."

"Hard to port!" yelled Shaq

"Keep us steady, man." said Will to Gibbs who nodded then turned to Kagome who nodded as well signaling she heard

"Now!" yelled Will

"Fire!" Barbossa

"Fire All!" screamed Elizabeth as Kagome was not there to do so.

And all hell broke loose. Cannons firing not only cannon balls but knives, forks, glass, bottles, and other random things that the Interceptor had left.

"Oy, stop blowing holes in my ship!" yelled Jack from his cage in the Pearl.

…

'Damn it, any time I wish I had one of those supernatural senses of sight. Like Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru, no…Superman. Then I would be able to find that damnable necklace.' thought Kagome as she once again went underwater to look for that necklace that got her into this trouble.

'Damn Cortez to hell!' Kagome thought as she once again came up only to realize what she grabbed was a mirror piece.

…

After Jack 's outburst he found out three things One that the thing that made the whole in his ship was a flask. Two, it was empty. And three, it made a whole right through the lock of the cell, letting Jack make his escape.

…

"Where's Kagome? We could use a few more ideas. How about you lass?" asked Gibbs to Elizabeth

"Sorry." she said "Your turn."

"We need us a devil's dowry." said Gibbs

"We can give them her." said Anamarie holding a pistol to Elizabeth's head

"Or," started Kagome cocking her own pistol and placing it to Anamarie's temple, "you can let her go and I won't trial you for mutiny."

"Aye, captain." said Anamarie picking up her gun

"Good, because she's not really what they're after. Are they Will?" said Kagome with searching eyes.

"We can try to protect you, or you can turn yourself over out of your own choice. What ever you want we will support but I will not become like Barbossa or him. I will not be known as a traitor." finished Kagome vehemently

"So it's true then?" asked Gibbs

"A matter for another time obviously." she retorted back dryly

"I'll hold you to it then."

"Hn. Either way I believe you'll need this Will." said Kagome holding out the medallion for him to take, "Took almost half a bloody hour to find the little bugger." said Kagome with a soft smile

"Thank you." he said as he returned the smile

There was that annoying stomach twist again Elizabeth noted at the act between Will and Kagome

…

"Ready to board!" yelled Barbossa to his crew as the Interceptor crew started shooting at his to keep them from boarding their ship.

Jack not one to be left out grabs the rope of a man who fell after being rebounded from his own ship.

"Thank you." Jack said as he takes hold of the rope and made his way to the Interceptor.

"Jack!" yelled Gibbs happy that his old friend is still alive

"Bloody empty!" said Jack as he handed back his friend's canteen and made his way to Kagome who was fighting three to one by her lonesome except for Elizabeth who was behind her trying to fight off two more pirates much to Kagome's annoyance.

"That's not very nice." said Jack as he grabbed the hand of the one who tried to kill Elizabeth with his sword, then punched him knocking him out and taking his sword to fight alongside Kagome.

"Stick close love." whispered Jack to Elizabeth as he fought his way over to the one he left in charge.

"My guess is you're the one who came up with those brilliant plans of action." said Jack to Kagome as they both took on the three pirates that had been harassing Kagome and Elizabeth

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack." said Kagome knocking out two of the pirates using an invisible blast of her holy powers through her sword. Then doing the same to Jack's foe.

"Giblet and the kids helped." she finished with a wink in his direction as she went forward to check on Will who had been knocked away as a cannon of the Pearl blew through the mast. Jack following slowly behind.

"Come on Will. Wake up… Damn it what happened to the medallion I gave back to him?" questioned Kagome out loud not knowing Jack and Elizabeth would here.

"Where's the medallion?" asked Jack standing up and looking around as Kagome took off her glove and put her revealed tattooed and Pirate engraved arm/hand to Will's temple and let her silver holy energy heal all of his wounds. While Kagome was doing this she only noticed the twinge of pain and jealousy in Elizabeth's aura and Jack's quiet exclamation of "Monkey." as he ran off once again.

As soon as Will awoke Kagome helped him to his feet and steadied him.

"Come on boy. We've got to find that medallion."

But too late Jack managed to go all the way to the Pearl once again only to come face to face with a medallion carrying Barbossa.

"Why thank you, Jack." spoke Barbossa

"You're welcome." he said with a sarcastic look

"Not you." replied Barbossa "We named the monkey "Jack". Gents our hope is restored!"

…

"Any of you so much as thinks the word 'Parley', I'll have your guts for garters."

"You wouldn't even be able to scratch me." said Kagome with her head down but loud enough for Barbossa to hear.

Which Kagome knew he would as just proven by the fact that she felt his aura draw nearer as well as hear his familiar footsteps.

"As I live and breath, Lady Higurashi isn't it?" asked Barbossa stepping up to Kagome

"Come now, Barbossa I told you twenty-five years ago I hate the formalities."

…

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 06/04/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love 1914


	6. Chapter 6

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 06/04/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

"My guess is you're the one who came up with those brilliant plans of action." said Jack

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack." said Kagome knocking out two of the pirates using an invisible blast of her holy powers through her sword. Then doing the same to Jack's foe.

"Giblet and the kids helped." she finished with a wink in his direction as she went forward

As soon as Will awoke Kagome helped him to his feet and steadied him.

"Come on boy. We've got to find that medallion."

But too late Jack managed to go all the way to the Pearl once again only to come face to face with a medallion carrying Barbossa.

"Why thank you, Jack." spoke Barbossa

"You're welcome." he said with a sarcastic look

"Not you." replied Barbossa "We named the monkey "Jack". Gents our hope is restored!"

"Any of you so much as thinks the word 'Parley', I'll have your guts for garters."

"You wouldn't even be able to scratch me." said Kagome with her head down but loud enough for Barbossa to hear.

Which Kagome knew he would as just proven by the fact that she felt his aura draw nearer as well as hear his familiar footsteps.

"As I live and breath, Lady Higurashi isn't it?" asked Barbossa stepping up to Kagome

"Come now, Barbossa I told you twenty-five years ago I hate the formalities."

Now:

"Come now, Barbossa I told you twenty-five years ago I hate the formalities." spoke Kagome lifting her head to show all her emerald green eyes.

"Very well then. Kagome, what has you spending your time with the likes of vermin like these rats?" asked Barbossa

"I suppose you would think my time be better spent with vermin like you then?" asked back Kagome

"Hahaha… Haven't changed a bit; Release her!" he yelled out to his crew

"Bu-but sir, she's with them…" said Ragetti confused.

"How could you!" shrieked Elizabeth, "You knew all along this would happen? You were just biding your time?" she questioned not believing what was going on.

"Let me see to answer your questions, Miss Swann. Second, yes. Third yes. And first, hello I'm a Pirate." said Kagome motioning to herself

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, again your Majesty."

"Your Majesty?" asked Anamaria

"You mean none of you knew you was traveling with the Raven Queen?" asked Barbossa through his laughter

"Actually I-I knew." said Jack speaking up and pointing to himself.

"He and young William both." said Kagome confirming Jack's statement

"William?" asked Barbossa just as the explosions went off on the Interceptor and Will stepped forward in front of Elizabeth, as if to protect her. Causing Kagome to gain a look of nostalgia across her features.

"Barbossa!" screamed Will holding out a pistol in a threatening manner to him. "She goes free."

"What's in your head, boy?" asked Barbossa

"She goes free!" he repeated a little more savagely

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." said Barbossa

"Don't do anything stupid." whispered Jack pleadingly.

"You can't," Will replied stepping away and towards the ledge of the Pearl, "but I can."

"Like that." said Jack giving up his praying position

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa as Jack once again got hope within his body as he stepped in front of Barbossa and began to speak

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch." he finished in a loud whisper causing Kagome to snort and Will raise a silent eyebrow.

"My name is Will Turner." he screamed effectively cutting off Jack as he walked away with a look from Barbossa, "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spittin' image o' old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." said Ragetti pointing towards Will as Elizabeth struggled to get free

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." and to prove his point he cocks the pistol in his hand under his jaw.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." spoke Barbossa

"Elizabeth goes free!" he yelled once more

"Yes. We know that one. Anything else?" asked Barbossa as Jack started pointing to himself only to be blatantly ignored.

"And the crew. The crew is not to be harmed."

"Agreed." said Barbossa.

…

"Go on, poppet. Go!" yelled out Pintel

"Walk the plank!" screamed Ragetti

"Barbossa you lying bastard!" said Will making his way towards the captain, "You'd swore she'd go free."

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy." said Barbossa getting pissed, "I agreed she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where." he finished as some pirates gagged Will

"He's right you know, Will." said Kagome speaking for the first time since being let free.

"Though it seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" asked Barbossa

"Ay." they all said quietly except Kagome whom merely raised an eyebrow

"So I'll be havin' that dress back a'fore you go." said Barbossa holding out his hand expectantly.

"Fine." said Elizabeth as she roughly took off the red dress then through it at Barbossa's head. "I thought you said you would never be known to the world as a traitor?" asked Elizabeth to Kagome.

"You're right. To the world of pirates. Yet you my dear," started Kagome as she turned on her heel, flipped her hair and walked away, "have a very long way to go."

"Off you go." said Barbossa as Kagome came up to his side

Elizabeth walked forward. Very slowly biding her time. Looking back once more to look at Will. Which was apparently too long as Shaq said and he hit the plank with his foot , everyone watching as she fell into the water and start swimming to land.

"Now it's Jack's turn." said Barbossa happily

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." said Jack as he was pushed on the plank,

"Jack, Jack." started Barbossa, "Did you not notice? That be the same island we made you governor of on out last little trip."

"Oh, I did notice actually."

"Kagome, love I thought we had something special going on. You really gonna, do this to me?" asked Jack pleadingly.

"Sorry, Jack. Take what you can, give nothing back. Especially if it's a means to survive." said Kagome coldly, "Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape." said Kagome

"But I doubt it." finished Barbossa as he drew his sword, "Off you go."

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right." said Barbossa as he sheathed his sword once more as a crewman handed him Jack's pistol and effects.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentlemen would give us a pair of pistols." Jack negotiated

"It'll be one pistol as before," started Barbossa, "you can be the gentlemen and shoot the lady and starve to death your self." said Barbossa as he tossed the pistol to the sea as Jack dived after it.

…

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship." said Jack as he and Elizabeth reached the island

5 minutes later

"But you were marooned on this island before. " said Elizabeth as she followed Jack around as he tried to run away from her, "So we can run away the same way you did, then."

"To what point and purpose, missy?" asked Jack getting fed up with her antics, "The Black Pearl is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden under that bodice. Unlikely. Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." he finished in a softer tone walking away from her and knocking on the bark of a near by tree.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow." started Elizabeth as Jack then took three paces to the west. "You vanished from seven agents of the East India Trading Company." At this point he started jumping up and down on the same spot of land. "You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot."

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" asked Elizabeth stepping in front of him. Close enough to where if Kagome was there she would have growled.

"How did you escape last time?" she continued

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" said Jack bending down and lifting a secret door from the ground.

"Last time, " he continued, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache, came by and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things they've long been out of business."

Elizabeth walks closer to Jack in shock as he continues.

"Probably, have your bloody friend Norrington, to thank for that." he finishes handing her a bottle of rum

"So that's it then?" she started almost in tears, "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?"

"One, yes. Two yes. Three, it's infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and four. Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

…

"We're devils, we're black sheep, drink up me hearties, 'ouch', yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." they both sang along with Jack's indigent "ouch"

"I love this song!" screamed Jack as they both started twirling each other only to fall flat on their asses.

"Really bad eggs!" he yelled

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it the whole crew. And we'll sing it all the time" said Jack slurringly.

"And you'll be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." said Elizabeth patronizingly

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean." he finished in a drunken 'sexy' voice, then continuing normally, "The entire world. Where ever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a deck and sails. That's what a ship need. But what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom."

"Jack." sighed Elizabeth as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes." he agreed as he slightly maneuvered his arm around her shoulders, "But the company is infinitely better than last time. I think. The scenery-" he began but was cut off.

"Mr. Sparrow." began Elizabeth sitting up,

"Mmm-hmm."

"I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love." said Jack not hearing a word of what she just said

"To freedom." said Elizabeth lifting her rum bottle in the air.

"To the Black Pearl." said Jack and they both brought the bottle to their lips and tilted their heads back but Jack the only one drinking.

…

The next morning Jack awoke to the smell of smoke. But not just any smoke.

Rum smoke.

"No! Not good!" he yelled as he waved his arms madly and ran towards Elizabeth and the makeshift fire.

"Stop! Not good! What are you doing?" Jack asked but Elizabeth just passed him going the same way he came.

"You burned all the food! The shade! The rum!" he yelled out loudly

"Yes, the rum is gone." she agreed

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked

"One" Elizabeth started angrily "because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. Two the signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out there looking for me. Do you honestly think that there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" he asked again

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow." said Elizabeth sitting cross-legged in the sand facing away from Jack, "Give it an hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out, you will see white sails on that horizon.

…

"Must've been terrible, for you to be trapped here, Jack." he said mocking Elizabeth then screamed at her from his 4 yards away "Well it bloody, is now." but stopped as he saw the white sails and a dingy making it's way towards the wayward island.

"There will be no living with her after this." he said depressingly

…

"But we've got to save Will." said Elizabeth

"No." said Weatherby as he argued with his daughter, "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately not gallivanting after some pirates."

"Then we condemn him to death." she said hoping this would be enough to guilt her father in

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me." yelled Elizabeth to her father

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." said Jack easing his way from the soldiers' grips.

"The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time." said Jack to Norrington, "Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" asked Jack with a smile.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself." said Norrington walking away.

"Commodore I beg you." pleaded Elizabeth getting desperate now, "Please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." she offered at last moment knowing it would work.

"Elizabeth, are you saying that you except the commodore's proposal?" asked her father as Norrington turned to look at her expectantly

"I am." she said

"A wedding!" yelled Jack jumping on one of the soldiers, "I love weddings. Drinks all around!" he yelled while spinning in a circle.

"I know." he started holding out his arms. "Clap him in irons, right?" he asked as Norrington walked back down the steps to deck

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to the Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all the meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" finished Norrington

"Inescapably clear." agreed Jack

…

*Squaak* "Shiver me timbers." said Mr. Cotton's bird

"He says you missed a spot." said Gibbs to Pintel who only hit the cell with the mop in the process but stopped at hearing footsteps.

"You knew William Turner?" asked Will to Pintel and Ragetti

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you. He said we deserved to be cursed. And remain cursed." said Pintel

"Stupid blighter." said Ragetti

"Good man." said Gibbs interrupting Ragetti

"Well, as you can imagine," started Pintel once more, "that didn't sit too well with the captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did." interrupted Ragetti

"I'm telling the story!" yelled Pintel and after seeing Ragetti flinch continued, "So, what the Captain did. He strapped a cannon to old Bootstrap's, bootstraps. *Bootstrap's bootstraps.* And last we saw of Ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker…Course it was only after that, we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." finished Pintel

"Now that's what you call ironic." mumbled Ragetti as footsteps could be heard descending towards them.

"Bring him." said Kagome's new cold and indifferent voice

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" asked Pintel

"Bring him now, you cur, or Barbossa shall hear of this." Kagome continued, ignoring the man's ignorant threats.

"Why when we have ways of making pretty little girls shut up?" asked Pintel causing Ragetti to start laughing then repeat.

"Shut up…"

"And I have a way of making ingrates like yourselves disappear. Now bring the boy or I will kill you myself curse or not." said Kagome as she allowed her eyes to flash a silver color

"Aye, miss whatever you say." stuttered out Ragetti snatching the keys from Pintel who at the moment was rooted to the spot with fear.

"What did you do to them?" asked Will stepping towards the cell door

"I merely released a small portion of my aura. It is not my fault the dead can be so disgustingly weak." spoke Kagome in a sad voice shocking Jack's crew to the core.

"Why help Barbossa?" though

"My motives are my own young William. In the end who says what I do now will help Barbossa, later." she spoke again as Ragetti got the cell door unlatched. "And for the record Will, Bootstrap was a good man." as Kagome left the door with Ragetti and Pintel dragging a shocked Will after her.

…

"I don't care for the situation." said Norrington aboard the dingy, "Any attempt to storm the cave could turn into an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." said Jack sitting next to the Commodore, "Listen, what say you I go in, convince Barbossa convince Barbossa to send his men in their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons. What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." spoke Norrington coldly removing Jack's arm from his person

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there is still a slight risk to those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." spoke Jack

…

"Sorry but it's for your own safety." spoke one of the sailors as Elizabeth kept struggling

"The Commodore ordered! I have to tell him!" screamed Elizabeth as she began kicking, "The pirates! They're cursed! They can't be killed!" she screamed on last time as she was thrown and locked into the cabin of the Dauntless.

"Don't worry miss, he's already been informed of that." spoke Gillette through the now closed doors. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" she screamed at him

…

"No reason to fret." said Pintel sarcastically to Will, "Just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

"No mistakes this time." said Twigg stopping Pintel's little speech, "He's only half turner. We spill it all!" he yelled kicking Will forward

"Guess there is reason to fret." said Pintel to Ragetti as they both started laughing

…

When Jack made it inside Isla de Muerta, he was very relieved to find his mutineering crew still chanting around a very alive Will.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through." said Jack as he weaved his way in and out of the gathered pirates.

"Jack!" said Will and Kagome at the same time

"It's not possible." said Barbossa in a state of shock

"Not probable." corrected Jack

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Will still more worried about her than himself

"She's safe. Just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington like she promised. And you get to die for her like you promised. So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth, who is indeed in fact a woman." finished Jack sounding quite proud of his analogy

"Shut up!" started Barbossa fully annoyed, "You're next."

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." said Jack interrupting what would be Will's bloodbath.

"No I really think he does." says Kagome speaking for the first time since Jack arrived

"Kagome, love! I didn't see you there sitting on that stack of gold. But now that I do, may I say you look lovely." said Jack

"Enough flirting Jack, why doesn't Barbossa here want to be doing that exactly?" asked Kagome

"Well because…"started Jack but stopped to slap the offending hand that held him in place away. "Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you."

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle. Fannie's your aunt. There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. You'll take the grandest as your flagships, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain. I'll sail under your colors. I'll give you 10% of me plunder. And you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa."

"And I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?" asked Barbossa

"No, no, no, no, no. No by all means. Kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse at the opportune moment." he spoke the last part looking at Will

"For instance," started Jack picking up several pieces of gold, "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every." Jack dropped a coin, "Last." another, "One." and another slipping the last into his sleeve going unnoticed by all but Will

"You've been planning this from the beginning. You and Kagome. Ever since you learned my name." he said referring to Jack, "Ever since you heard the Black Pearl was involved." referring to Kagome

"Yeah." said Jack with a small smile

"Kid how many times do we need to tell you. Pirates." spoke Kagome referring to all there.

"I want 50% of your plunder." said Barbossa breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"15%." said Jack

"40%." Barbossa

"25%." said Jack, "And I'll buy you a hat. A really big one, Commodore."

"We have an accord." spoke Barbossa holding out his hand as Jack shook it.

"All hands to the boats." spoke Jack, "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents." started Barbossa, "take a walk."

"Not to the boats?" asked Jack

…

"Hold fire." said Norrington as he only saw two women in a rowboat.

…

"Oh, this is just like what the Greeks done at Troy." started Ragetti, "Except they was in a horse, instead of dresses. Wooden horse."

…

"A moment please." said Weatherby to the soldier standing guard by Elizabeth's door.

"Elizabeth?" at this point he knocks rather harshly on the door, "I just want you to know, I uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you. But you know, even a good decision, if made for the wrong reasons, can be a wrong reason."

"Elizabeth?" he asked throwing open the doors only to find an open window and a missing Elizabeth.

…

"Lieutenant?" questioned a sailor as Gillette opened his telescope to find the two 'women' in their rowboat.

As the undead pirates invaded the Dauntless.

…

"I must admit Jack I thought I had you figured." started Barbossa, "But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch for. Because you can never predict when they're going to do something stupid." said Jack walking up to Twigg as he was bent over, stole his sword, then kicked him over into the water, and threw the sword to Will.

…

This being Kagome's time to jump up and join in the fight. She might have known Barbossa twenty-five years ago but there was no way in hell she was gonna let him kill all of her entertainment.

…

Will grabbed the sword, and hit Shaq in the gut, and as he was keeled over used the sword to cut through the rope that bound his arms together.

…

Jack after throwing the blade to Will, set about fighting Barbossa. Five years of waiting and having this man sail away in his ship twice. It wouldn't be a third time. Jack knew one of them would end up dying this night.

…

'Up. Down. Left. Up. Right. Down. Up. Their moves so predictable. If they aren't gonna make things interesting I will.' thought Kagome as she fought two of the undead pirates.

"Will!"

"Yeah."

"Want to show me if you're a good a man as your father?" asked Kagome

"What did you have in mind?" he asked as Kagome ran towards him and placed the old rosary hidden underneath her gloved hand around Will's then placed her holy-ki inside the beads until a silver almost clear barrier went around the four pirates.

(The two that Kagome was fighting plus the two Will was fighting.)

And to add insult to injury Kagome continued to not only add holy-ki but spiritual as well and channeled it into small wind vortexes that got bigger and bigger. And as they got bigger miniature tornadoes, and hurricanes appeared inside the barrier. Dancing with the pirates.

Once Kagome was sure that both barrier and vortexes could hold themselves up until she deemed fit. She turned, followed shortly by young William to see Jack and Barbossa enter the final throws of battle.

…

The Medallions' Call

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

The Medallions' Call Chapter 6

Edited: 06/04/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love 1914


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Lunar Love

Edited: 06/04/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Inuyasha x Pirates of the Caribbean

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

…

…

Previously:

"You've been planning this from the beginning. You and Kagome. Ever since you learned my name." he said referring to Jack, "Ever since you heard the Black Pearl was involved." referring to Kagome

"Yeah." said Jack with a small smile

"Kid how many times do we need to tell you. Pirates." spoke Kagome referring to all there.

"Elizabeth?" at this point he knocks rather harshly on the door, "I just want you to know, I uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you. But you know, even a good decision, if made for the wrong reasons, can be a wrong reason."

"Elizabeth?" he asked throwing open the doors only to find an open window and a missing Elizabeth.

This being Kagome's time to jump up and join in the fight. She might have known Barbossa twenty-five years ago but there was no way in hell she was gonna let him kill all of her entertainment.

Once Kagome was sure that both barrier and vortexes could hold themselves up until she deemed fit. She turned, followed shortly by young William to see Jack and Barbossa enter the final throws of battle.

…

…

Now:

"Haha." Jack laughed as he cut the feather right from Barbossa's hat.

Only to cause Barbossa to continue his onslaught of slashes.

…

Elizabeth slowly and quietly made her way up the Black Pearl, noticing now, however there were no pirates to be found aboard.

Right, no pirates on deck, but in the bunkers was a completely different quantity.

She slowly, still as to not alert the pirates aboard the ship of her presence, lower herself over the helm of the ship.

As she walked on the deck almost expecting the pirates to sense her like they did when they first abducted her.

"Aaaahhhh!" screeched Jack hanging upside-down from heaven knows where only to stop as Elizabeth gave him a look of boredom and not fear. Causing Jack to turn his head in confusion.

The next thing you know Little Jack is flying off the side of the ship and landing on a cannon right next to the opening of where the two pirates were conversing at. Making said pirates look out the opening the same time as Elizabeth looked over the side railing of the ship. So once the pirates saw her ducked back into the bunkers and made a mad dash to the deck to see if they could kill the little stray birdie.

Elizabeth realizing she had been caught also began to run in the direction the pirates came. And hide behind a pillar as the pirates continued upward; after realizing the cost was clear continued downward.

…

"Shh." whispered Gibbs as he heard footsteps approaching the cells.

"Miss Swann." he said in relief as the other pirates visibly relaxed.

…

Jack and Barbossa continued their battle on a ledge. Both slashing and dodging the other's sword. Until finally when Jack turned his body slightly to miss a blow from Barbossa. Said Captain kicked him in his face then as he fell spoke.

"You can't beat me Jack." he said dropping his sword as Jack stood up and stabbed him.

{Sighs} Barbossa then grabs the sword in which Jack had stabbed him with and pierced it through his old captain's stomach.

"Jack!" screamed Kagome forgetting about the other pirates as she ran towards where the two pirate captains had fought but then she stopped herself, tears filling her ageless eyes.

And Jack took a smoldering breath. One filled with agony, as he stepped back towards the cursed Isla de Muerta and into the moonlight. But instead of falling dead like one would expect he just staggered in his step and brought his hand up to examine the now skeletal appendage.

"That's interesting." he said speaking mostly to himself as Kagome and Barbossa looked on with wide eyes. "I couldn't resist, mate." he finished only now speaking towards Barbossa, as he looped the cursed gold through his many now boney fingers.

"Ha." said Barbossa only making come out as a sigh or grunt then watched as Jack removed his sword from his stomach then got into his familiar stance as Barbossa threw coins at him to catch him off guard as Barbossa picked up his once forgotten sword.

"Aaahh!" screamed one of the four pirates that Will and Kagome sealed away. Catching Will's attention as he defended himself against the four all at once. As Kagome cursed in her head for getting distracted so damn easily.

'Damn it first he makes me blush, now this.' the now only girl thought as she joined Will in his battle making it four against two.

'Pity they should have more on their side to make it an even battle.' thought Kagome

…

Jack and Barbossa once again began their decent on the cave ledge as their swords echoed their valor in the cave. Continuing this battle until Jack returned Barbossa's favor and kicked him in his face. Letting him tumble down the ledge until he hit a large chest and gold.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" questioned Barbossa as Jack held his sword to his neck, "Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgment day and trumpets sound?" asked Barbossa mockingly

"Or you could surrender." suggested Jack helpfully as Barbossa once again grabbed his sword and slashed at Jack once again starting the battle.

…

These two pirates were currently completely and utterly confused.

They thought for certain that that lying Elizabeth girl was up here.

Dressed like a man. But here nonetheless.

So when they looked the same way she looked when she knocked Jack off the ship, and they turned around they felt slightly better that through their peripheral vision they saw Elizabeth and what should be the locked up pirates of their old Captain's crew.

But need they remind you that was their peripheral vision.

No. What they were focused most on was a very large dingy heading straight for them.

However they did not have time to react because as soon as they realized what was going on they already landed head first in the water. As Elizabeth and the pirates moved forward to see that the two were really knocked out underwater.

"All of you with me!" screamed Elizabeth as soon as they all stopped cheering, "Will is still in that cave. And we must save him. Ready. And heave!" she yelled even though she was the only one heaving the dingy. Yet she stopped when she realized that none of them had moved.

"Please! I need your help! Come on!" she tried again

"Any port in a storm." squawked Mr. Cotton's bird.

"Cotton's right. We've got the Pearl." said Gibbs shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"And what about Jack?" she questioned, "Are you gonna leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship." spoke one of the pirates

"There's the code to consider." spoke Gibbs as well

"The Code?" asked Elizabeth, "You're pirates! Hang the Code! Hang the rules!" she yelled then spoke normally again, "They're more like guidelines anyway."

…

"Bloody pirates." gritted out Elizabeth as she rowed the dingy by herself towards the Isla de Muerta.

…

The sailors were truly trying and most gained hope that they could defeat these undead pirates when the Commodore was once again on the Interceptor.

However that only gave the pirates more people to kill.

"Oi!" shouted Ragetti gaining the attention of Pintel, "Is it supposed to be doing that?" he asked pointing to the Black Pearl as she turned her bodice and sailed in the opposite direction from whence she came.

"They're stealing our ship!" spoke Pintel in shock

As Ragetti slowly turned his head back around he started gritting his teeth then yelled out, "Bloody Pirates!"

…

BOMB

Another explosion went off as Kagome and Will both ducked behind a pile of treasure as the pirate who set the detonation off was upon them.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" he yelled as he drew his sword and stabbed Kagome though her stomach.

"Do you like pain?" asked Elizabeth as she hit him as he turned to look at the new voice, "Try wearing a corset." she finished as she made her way over to Will who was hunched over Kagome her eyes completely glassed over.

But not from death, from tears as a bodily reflex, due to pain. Almost like if you would try to wax a someone's eyebrows, their body automatically tears.

"Bloody pirate!" she cursed as she sat up sword still in her stomach as Will and Elizabeth looked on shocked. "That hurt." then turning to the two shocked teenagers continued, "What the hell are you two staring at? Don't tell me after all this time you still don't believe in fairy-tales?" she asked standing up and removing the sword from her body as the blood stopped flowing and her wound healed instantly. As she continued, "I can take the other three if you two wait here. Teach these bastards why it was Barbossa was so careful not to piss me off." she finished as she removed her gloved hand along with the rosary she used as she and Will created the barrier and vortexes.

"Now." Kagome said leaping downward, much like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha used to do, "Who wants to play?" she finished as the last three pirates surrounded her with their swords drawn as Kagome waited until they got close enough then held out her once gloved hand as a silvery blue color emanated from her finger tips. Then she spun in a circle perfectly. Allowing her holy whip to disintegrate the last three pirates. Who fell to their knees in obvious pain and agony as her holy energy slowly brought them back to what their proper stage should be. Death.

Kagome then turned around to see Will and Elizabeth safe where she told them to wait silently embracing each other. So being content to what she saw Kagome once again brought her to the man she now admits she might have a little crush on. Might.

'So you better not get any ideas in that head of yours, Kami.' prayed Kagome silently.

…

Jack and Barbossa continued their little game of slash the pirate. And made it once more near the Chest of Cortez.

And when Barbossa turned his attention towards the chest at hearing young William's footsteps near the chest, Jack took that as his opportunity to slash his hand open and close it around the gold that cursed him as he threw it to Will who had done the same to his father's piece of gold.

Jack happy at seeing Will catch the medallion quickly shoots Barbossa in the chest right next to his heart as soon as he turned his pistol towards not only Elizabeth but Kagome as well.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." spoke Barbossa looking directly in Jack's direction.

"He didn't waste it." spoke Will from behind as Barbossa turned around just in time to see the whelp drop both medallions into the chest.

Barbossa still in shock merely moves his cloth covered chest out of the wound's way as blood spilt forth from his body. And the old pirate fell back into the moonlight. No longer in skeletal form.

"I feel…cold." he whispered as Kagome saw once again more, a hoard of death gremlins surrounding her old ward's body. Silently she let go and one tear fell from her eye. As Elizabeth and Will looked at each other then towards Jack and Kagome.

"The Black Pearl is gone." murmured Elizabeth to Jack and Kagome, "Will you two be joining us then?" she finished asking, "Or stay here?"

"I have nothing left for me in this place. I've gotten my revenge. How's bout it love? Care to come with me to death's door?" asked Jack to Kagome

"Hhmm." hummed Kagome quietly, "He was my ward you know. Twenty-five years ago when he was just 19 turning twenty. We traveled together before he became one of your pirates, Jack. He was a good man when he wanted to be." spoke Kagome quietly

"You loved him." spoke Jack bitterly.

Kagome looked up at hearing such a tone coming from her friend and admittedly secret crush. "Jack…" whispered Kagome sympathetically then walked up to him and did the most unexpected thing Will, Elizabeth, and even Jack expected.

She kissed him. Full out kissing on the lips. And if Kagome would say so herself better than the time she kissed Inuyasha at the moon-hime's palace.

After about a minute or two Kagome let go in order for them both to breath, then spoke quite clearly that way he would not get any ideas, "I did love him but only as a brother, especially considering how he reminded me so much of my own blood brother. I was in no way, shape or form romantically involved with Barbossa. And yes I would love to walk towards death's door with you. I just need a moment of mourning by myself." finished Kagome as she completely released Jack from her hold.

Then silently making her way back to the body of Barbossa, she stopped. And so did the other three when they no longer heard her footsteps to look back at the pirate queen.

Kagome, in the mean time took off her necklace. If Sesshomaru or Inuyasha was here they would be really pissed about what she was about to do. But then again she really couldn't bring herself to care.

Kagome removed the Shikon no Tama from her necklace then very carefully with her powers separated it into three even pieces. Then turned back around. And walked towards the three once more.

She stopped in front of Elizabeth first, "You my dear, remind me a lot of myself when I was 15. A little spitfire straight from hell. I want you to accept this, please." said Kagome holding out a piece of the now clear Shikon shard shaped like a diamond to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth slowly looked to Kagome who only gave her a sad smile and nod towards the jewel as Elizabeth attentively took the jewel from Kagome. As soon as the jewel left Kagome's hands and went into Elizabeth's the jewel turned a pink color. Not unlike the pink that it turned when Kikyo or herself would purify the jewel.

As soon as Elizabeth placed the jewel around her neck, she moved on to Will, as he eyed her cautiously obviously still perturbed about the powers she showed and how she's still alive after being stabbed through her stomach

"Come now Will, does one truly have to be a skeleton to have great power?" asked Kagome stepping in front of him and gaining his attention.

"Yes. But the powers you have shown. They-They were not-" he started but was interrupted by Kagome

"They were not human. Yes and that is because I am not. I am miko, William." spoke Kagome sadly and at Will Elizabeth and Jack's looks elaborated, "I am miko. Or in English a shrine maiden. A holy woman. Those powers were holy. It was what has made and will most undoubtedly keep me a legend. Now take this." spoke Kagome as she handed Will a piece of the Jewel that resembled a flame. And watched as it turned the same color purple as Miroku's eyes and powers. Then she moved on to Jack.

Jack who knew what was happening refused to look at her. He was definitely attracted to this woman, but how deep the connection was still confused him. So far all he knew was that he cared for this woman deeply, so deeply that he would no doubt follow her into Davy Jones' Locker if something ever happened like that to her.

"Jack." started Kagome as she noticed he was no longer looking at her, "Love." she tried using his nickname for her against him.

'Which worked.' Kagome silently cheered in her mind.

Then she handed him the last piece of the jewel which she shaped like a heart with her powers. Kagome seeing Jack's look quickly leaned forward and kissed him once more silently placing the necklace around his throat. And then placed the same locking charm with her powers that she used on Inuyasha. Only he and herself would be able to remove the pendant now. And Jack only if Kagome was not around. Before speaking Kagome looked at her handy work and watched as the gem turned a red color leaving a shocked Kagome in its wake.

"Jack. Elizabeth. Will." she started again looking at each in turn, "I want you to know that those jewels I have given you are not only jewels. They are a part of my soul. Which means that you will always have a part of me with you. In this life and the next. So do not lose them. Even though shown to the right person, they would be worth more than all the treasure here. Promise me you will never give it up." spoke Kagome as both Elizabeth and Will nodded then looked down at their's gently as Kagome turned to look at Jack.

"Promise…You're majesty." said Jack with a cocky grin.

"Then why don't you seal it with a kiss?" asked Kagome as Jack leant down and he and the miko kissed for the third time in less than an hour.

Once the two broke apart, Kagome walked away from the three of them and made her way once more to the body of her old ward.

"You three go on I'll catch up with you later." spoke Kagome as she knelt down in a praying position over Barbossa.

…

Elizabeth, Will and Jack all made I out of the cave around the time Norrington and his sailors were to go in and rescue them.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" questioned Norrington as he pushed her to his side then nodding towards Will

"Gents, clap him in irons." said Norrington now looking and referring to Jack

"Come on Elizabeth it's time to return to Port Royal." spoke Norrington causing the you woman to turn and look at Will pleadingly then say

"But what about Kagome…" she mumbled out

"Kagome one of your men I suppose then, eh Sparrow?" asked Norrington

"Actually I think your lass has hit her head a little too hard, Commodore. I don't know anyone named Kagome." spoke Jack

"Men search the cave find anyone in there dead, or alive and bring them to me." said Norrington as he lead them all to the Interceptor.

5 minutes later

"Sir." stated Gillette, along with five others, "We have searched the entire scope of the Isla de Muerta and there were no bodies. Just in one side of the cave however there were scorch marks along the granite and ash. But that was all."

"Very well." said Norrington to Gillette "It appears that for once you were telling the truth Mr. Sparrow. Men why don't you escort Elizabeth to the cabin where her father can look after her." said Norrington walking off

"Jack?" questioned Will

"Pirate to the end, boy." said Jack as two soldiers cuffed him, "The both of us." he finished in reply to Will's inquiry.

…

The drums were playing in the court yard of Port Royal once more for the hanging of a pirate but not just any pirate.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you…"

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." whispered Jack harshly atop the gallows

"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature…"

"This is wrong." spoke Elizabeth next to her father and betrothed.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." spoke the governor

"Governor Swann." spoke Will stepping up to the three, "Commodore. Elizabeth." he finished gaining the last spoken's attention.

"I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you. I love you." said Will walking off but looking at Mr. Cotton's parrot gaining it the attention of Elizabeth and her help.

"I can't breath." she said then promptly pretended to faint gaining the attention of her betrothed and father.

As Will manhandled everyone in the crowd to get closer to where Jack was. Pushing people unceremoniously out of his way as he drew his sword and threw it just as Jack plummeted towards the ground.

The sword which young William threw was once again lodged in wood. Only this time to help benefit Jack. However it could have benefited better if it was thrown a little higher as Jack struggled to keep his footing.

Will began fighting Norrington's Marines until he jumped up on the gallows and began fighting the executioner whom unintentionally freed Jack from his confines.

Jack and William both began fighting soldiers left and right until they made it towards the bell of Port Royal the very same spot in which Elizabeth truly fainted at and became surrounded.

"I thought we might endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you." spoke Norrington as he held a blade to Will's throat revealing the now purple amulet Kagome left behind for him, causing Norrington to look at him in shock yet before he could speak, the Governor beat him to it.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me?" he questioned, "By throwing in your lot, with him?" he finished as Elizabeth stepped forward by her father

"He's a pirate!" he yelled at the boy.

"And a good man." interrupted Will, "If all I have achieved is the hangman will receive two pairs of boots instead of one so be it." he finished throwing down his sword. "At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." said Norrington darkly

"It's right here. Between you and Jack." he countered just as snidely

"As is mine." said Elizabeth walking out of her father's grasp and holding Will's hand by his side.

"Elizabeth!" said her father, "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake! Put them down!" he yelled as all the soldiers lowered their guns.

"So this is where you heart truly lies then?" asked Norrington to Elizabeth

"It is." she spoke holding more tightly onto Will's arm

"Well," started Jack seeing Mr. Cotton's parrot and stepping around Will and Elizabeth and continued, "I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a special place." he still continued stepping up almost leaning against the Governor, "Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." he finished and moved on to the Commodore, "I want you to know, I was rooting for you mate. Know that."

"Elizabeth." spoke Jack gaining the new couple's attention, "It would never have worked between us, darling." he said looking up at the shocked expression of the couple, then continued, "I'm sorry." and walked away towards the bell of Port Royal.

Jack however stopped then turned around once more, "Will." he spoke gaining the other youth's attention, "Nice hat." then continued toward the ledge.

"Friends." spoke Jack as he walked away from the couple and began to set a brisk pace when the soldiers followed after him he turned around and continued, "This is the day you will always remember, as the day that…" but was cut short as he toppled over the ledge and into the water.

Jack coming up and finishing lamely, "Captain Jack Sparrow." and began to swim to where he knew the Black Pearl was.

"Idiot." spoke Gillette, "He has no where to go but back to the noose." but quieted quickly at seeing the Black Pearl turn towards their direction, obviously waiting for Jack.

"What's your plan of action?" asked Gillette to the Commodore, "Sir?"

"Perhaps on the rare occasion that pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course." spoke the Governor

"Mr. Turner." yelled Norrington as he walked away from the Governor and Gillette.

As Will tried to make his way down towards the Commodore Elizabeth held him at her side not wanting him to go, but he simply replied, "I will except the consequences of my actions."

"This is a beautifully crafted sword." spoke Norrington, "I would expect the man who made it to show the same great care and devotion in every aspect of his life." shocking Will and Elizabeth to the core

"Thank you." spoke Will as he returned to Elizabeth's side

"Sir?" spoke Gillette once more, "What should we do about Sparrow?"

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." replied Norrington, then left as his soldiers followed after him and after a while the Governor as well leaving Elizabeth and Will alone, but not before asking his daughter.

"So this is the path you've chosen, is it?" asked Weatherby, "After all he is a blacksmith."

"He's no blacksmith." said Elizabeth removing Will's hat, "He's a pirate." she finished as they kissed, causing her father to shake his head at his daughters actions and leave with a smile on his face.

…

"Heave!" yelled Gibbs as he and five others hoisted Jack aboard the Pearl

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code?" asked Jack as he fell on his ass when they hoisted him up.

"We figured they was more actual guidelines." said Gibbs as he offered Jack his hand and then offered his hat

"Thank you." Jack replied accepting it gratefully

"Captain Sparrow." spoke Anamaria in a sultry voice, "The Black Pearl is yours." she finished placing a cloak upon him.

Then he walked himself to the wheel, and rubbed his hands over its wood. But stopped upon realizing something everyone was staring at him, "On deck you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free!" he yelled then smiled once more as everyone did as told.

'Just one thing missing.' he thought as his mind flashed to Kagome, 'No matter just more reason to find her now.' thought Jack with a happy smile then he started humming, Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me.

"And really bad eggs." he finished as he opened his compass and set sail.

…

'Damn. He's getting put on a diet when he's brought back.'

"Who are you girl?" questioned what she thought resembled a Jamaican voice

"Hopefully a friend." she replied back. "I need your help."

"How do you know if I have help to offer?" said the woman

"You are Tia Dalma are you not?" came the mystery woman's voice again

"Depends. What help do you need of me?" Tia questioned stepping forth into the other's view

"I have many powers but one that I lack is bringing the dead back from life. I think you can help." said the unknown woman as she watched Tia Dalma eye her skeptically

"What is your name?"

"I have many names. Some I received through war others from mere friends. My most famous one is 'The Raven Queen'. However I would prefer it if you would call me by my birth name Kagome…"

…

Edited: 07/30/12

AN: For reading comfort this story has been edited and previous author's notes and older comment replies have been removed. Enjoy.

Inuyasha x Pirates of the Caribbean

Pairings:

Kagome x Captain Jack Sparrow

Dark Lunar Love 1914


End file.
